Life is pointless to a Blue Raven
by Coolcatjas
Summary: Rated for suicide and mid languge. Raven tries to commit suicide but someone was there to stop her. Does he really care for the blue raven? Hee my first teen titans fan fic hope you like! Update, Update FINALLY!
1. A Raven's Point of View

Life is pointless to a Blue Raven

Drama/Romance

Posted By Coolcatjas

**My third Fan Fic but my first Teen Titans Fan Fic! Hope u Enjoy it! THANX **

**Alanna-the-tai-youkai for reminding me for the disclaimer (rewriten) **  
**Disclamer: I DO NOT own Teen Titans or My life as a Teenage Robot... YET! I own nothing... but my stories**

**Chapter ONE: The view of a Raven**

Raven'sview:

What is the purpose of life? What is its meaning? What is the point of living if life just brings you down?

I was born with a curse, for being a daughter of Trigon the Terrible, a demon. A terrible curse indeed it is. It's my powers. I am able to telepathically move things using my mind and soul. This sound like a gift to you? I beg to differ. I can't feel. I can't use my emotions. Why, you ask? Because if I even have a hit of emotion I loose control of my powers and break something... or... hurt someone. So I keep in control of my powers and emotions by meditating everyday. Most of my day. I practically sleep less hours than I do meditating. I basically have no fun.

But one day I was able to feel most of my emotions and not break a thing. That was with Malchior. Malchior... That dreaded dragon. He fooled around with my emotions like they were a toy. He used me as a fool just so he can be free from that book, from that curse. And when I found out he was lying to me, it was too late, he was already free. At least for a little while. With the help of my friends, Beast boy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg, I was able to put the beast back in the book. Severs him right. Though he did taught me some spells. And also when I was around him, I felt an emotion I never left before. Love. But when he betrayed me, I was hurt so I promise myself to never feel that emotion ever again. I was so hurt of what Malchior did, I stayed in my room for a while. Beast boy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg all tried to cheer me up, but nothing affected me, not even Beast boy speech of "not being alone." Sure, I hugged him, but that didn't mean I was any better. I only hugged him for trying his hardest to make me feel better. That's all.

Interesting life I live, if you even call it a life. And to top it all off, I have a terrible purpose. A purpose so terrible, I dare not to say it to anyone. But I will tell it to you. My purpose is to bring the end to all mortals and let my Father Rule over the planet.

No one does anything to help me. No one cares... not even my friends. I can't stand this! I can't stand being alone! I want to depart this so-called life and my so-called friends. So I, Raven Roth, will finally leave this place. This cold, cruel, place and be at peace at last.

So I find myself lying on the T Tower's Bathroom floor. I am surrounded by warm, red liquid. The smell almost bearable. I look at my self inflicted cuts and my stained knife in my hand. I feel so tiered. So... peaceful. My eyelids become heavy. I am almost there. Almost away from all my troubles and my non-caring friends. I hear muffed foot steps and a knock on the bathroom door. The door knob raddles, but the door does not open, for it is locked.

"Raven!" A voice cries out, "Raven are you in there?"

I don't answer. Too peaceful.

"Raven you've been in there for hours! Why won't you come out?"

Things begin to get blurry now. So close.

"Raven, I am coming in now!"

I hear foot steps backing up and hoof steps racing forward. BAM! The next thing I knew the bathroom door fell in and I saw a green ram in the room. The green ram then turn into a green challenging.

"Raven!" He shouted, in shock and fright.

"Beast boy..." I mouthed, "So close..."

Beast boy read my bloody libs, "Close? Close to what?" Beast boy walked up to me and knelled down next to me, not meaning the pool of blood I am lying on.

"Life is only but a dream..." I barely whispered. My eye lids are so heavy, so I close them. The last thing I hear was Beast boy calling my name. After that Darkness overwhelmed me.

Am I free at last?

**End of chapter**

**I am stopping here. HA HA! Sorry that was rude...I feel evil today... PLZ REVIEW!**

**C-YA!**


	2. Bb's piont of View

**I know, I know, it took me awhile to update BBBUUUTTTT I have a good reason. I had to do 'The State Something Test' **

**Well now that I updated, let go on with the Fic!**

_When there's trouble you know who to call! TEEN TITANS!_

_From their tower they can see it all! TEEN TITANS!_

_When there's evil on the attack,_

_You can rest knowing they got you back,_

'_Cuz when the world needs heros on patrol! TEEN TITANS!_

_GO!_

_With their super powers they unite! TEEN TITANS!_

_Never met a villain that they liked! TEEN TITANS_

_They got the bad guys on the run,_

_They'll never stop til the job is done,_

'_Cuz when the world is losing all control! TEEN TITANS!_

_GO!_

_1, 2, 3, 4!_

_TEEN TITANS!_

**Chapter Two: A Beast's Point of View**

Beast Boy's view

Why? Why would you do that? Out of all the things you have done, since the first day that I've met you, this was the most disappointing. I know you had a tough pass and I know about your purpose, but did you think you could just kill yourself? Take the coward's way out in life? Well, maybe YOUR pain will go away but, what about us? The team, YOUR friends! We care about you Raven! Why can't you get that in your thick-headed skull? Why couldn't you just talk to the team, or me? We could listen. We could help. Why won't you let us in? Why do you have to be little-miss-mystery-girl? I am sick of it! Why are you like that? Don't you trust us? I know you can't show emotion or else you would hurt something or someone, but I am willing to take that chance! I hate it when you think you are alone Raven, because you're not. You've got your friends. You are our friend! Friends help each other out, that's what we do. Friends care for one another.

I mean, when I saw you on the floor cover by your own blood I was worried about you and afraid. I was afraid you were gonna die. I got close to you. You looked at me with those deep, sad, violet eyes of yours and you some what looked... happy. You mumbled something about being close and that life was a dream. I didn't understand. But then you closed your eyes. I cried out your name but you didn't budge. I was about to lose all hope, but I heard a faint heart beat within you. You just lost your consciousness. I can still save you. But still, Raven, why did you do something so selfish?

End of Beast Boy's view

**Now back to where we left off!**

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried, "Raven, please say something, ANYTHING!"

Raven didn't respond. Then Beast Boy put his ear on Raven's chest.

"I still hear a heart beat, but it's faint." Beast Boy said to himself.

He grabbed Raven off the bloody floor. His hand under her legs, and the other, under her back. He looked at her for a moment and brushed to hair off of Raven's face. Raven's head fell to the side.

_Oh Raven, why did you do this to yourself?_ Beast Boy thought.

Then Beast Boy ran out of te bathroom and went towards the Main room. He ran so fast it almost looked like he was flying, with Raven in his arms. After running through the halls Beast Boy finally made it to the Main room/Kitchen. Cyborg was playing on his Game System, while Robin was in the Kitchen teaching Starfire how to cook Earth's "strange" meals.

"You guys!" Beast Boy yelled, "Raven needs help!"

"Raven always needs help, bb, just give some time to be by herself." Cyborg said not even looking away from the Tv.

_Now I know why Raven thought no one cared,_ Beast Boy thought. For some reason Beast Boy got angry.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Beast Boy roared, "I MEAN RAVEN NEEDS **MEDICAL** HELP!"

Starfire went in the Main room, "Beast Boy what is wron-" Starfire gasped, "Raven!"

Cyborg then looked away from the tv and Robin can running from the kitchen to the Main room.

"Beast Boy... Man, what happen?" Cyborg said staring at bloody Raven.

"Yes friend, what has happen to friend Raven?" Starfire said with tears building up.

"Well, I waited for Raven to come out of the bathroom. She was in there of a LONG time. I thought something was wrong, so I knocked down the bathroom door and found Raven like this on the floor, covered by her own blood."

"Well, we have to get her to the ER, now!" Robin ordered.

Everyone nodded. Beast Boy was the first one heading towards the ER. With Raven in his arms, Beast Boy said out loud in a low voice, "I am not going to let you die on me, Raven"

**It was a little short huh? Well see you next time! **

**Later**


	3. Stressing and Conflicts

**OK another chapter! Yay! right... on with the FIC!**

Chapter Three: Stressing and conflicts

Beast boy quickly ran to the ER, with Raven in his arms. Everyone follow right behind him. Beast boy slammed the ER's doors open and quickly put Raven on the Medical Bed. The others came in running. Cyborg immediately hooked up wires on to Raven and her analysis on the computer. Cyborg typed heavily and rapidly on the keyboard. Five minutes and Cyborg won't stop typing. Beast boy got frustrated

"Dude! Can you go any slower?" Beast boy said sarcastically

"Chill, Bb," Cyborg answered, not looking away from the computer monitor

Beast boy groaned.

Starfire sat quietly on a chair since they got there. Her eyes less cheerful and more soften. She was looking at the ground as though something was interesting down there. Starfire was pretty stressful, she wasn't used to feeling this way. Robin was probably the most stressful of all, besides Beast boy. Robin paced back and front with his arms behind his back. He wondering, _why Raven would do such a thing? How could she even do this to the team? Why would she aban-? _Robing was interpreted by Beast boy.

"Robin will you stop freakin' pacing? It is so annoying!"

"What is you deal, Beast boy? Why are you acting like a jerk to everyone!" Rodin shouted

"Dude, what do you think?" Beast boy points to unconscious Raven, "Raven is over there and she might DIE! Don't you care?"

"Yes, I do Beast boy! But that doesn't mean I have to act like a JERK!" (a/n NO! this is NOT a Robin/Raven fic!)

Beast boy clutched his fists and growled really low, almost like a wolf, itching for a fight.

Starfire shot up and stood in between Robin and Beast boy, "Please friends, do not do the fighting. Friends should not act this way!"

"Oh, thanks Star," Beast boy sarcastically said, "Be the cheerful and innocent one. Be our HERO! 'let us go to the park and do the playing. Let us all be joyous!" Beast boy skipped around all girly, mocking Starfire. "And may I tell you that your grammar is terrible!"

Starfire was shocked and sad. Why would Beast boy act like this?

Starfire backed up a bit, "I am sorry, friend Beast boy, have I done something wrong?"

"Cut it out, Beast boy! What did Starfire even do to you? What have **we** ever done to you?" Robin shouted.

"You didn't care!"

"WHAT?"

YOU... DID NOT... CARE!" Beast boy panted, "You didn't care for Raven. Sure, maybe at first you did, but slowly she became invisible to you. Even though she is quiet she exists! She can be creepy at times and pushes us away when we try to help her, but she has her reasons. Raven doesn't want us to get hurt, so she doesn't talk to us. You probably tried to help, but finally gave up and decided she doesn't even exist, so you ignored her. Raven thought we don't care for her anymore so she did THIS!" Beast boy gestured his arms to Raven, "Do you think Raven did THIS for fun!"

Robin stood in silence.

"WELL?"

"...No... Raven had her reason, I guess. We should of helped her when we had the chance..." Robin looked down.

"YO! Raven is REALLY low on blood and her heart beat is super faint, we need some liquids, to strengthen her blood pulse!" Cyborg said. (a/n You know, I haven't a clue how hospitals handle these kind of situation, soo I am making stuff up)

"Can you just transfer blood?" Beast boy asked, a little less tense now.

"NO! Blood transitions are wrong. It is like having someone else's soul inside your veins and I think Raven has enough problems already! Besides Raven's blood is really rare, only a few Azerafthians (a/n I have idea what her kind is called, oh well) even have that blood type."

"Damn it!" Beast boy cursed, "so do we have any liquids then?"

"No... we ran out."

"Great!" Beast boy sat down on a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Is there a hospital near by that has those liquids?" Robin asked.

"Yes, friend Cyborg! Is there?" Starfire seems to be more cheerful.

"Well... there is Tri-City Hospital, but there's a BIG traffic and it will take an hou by car!"

Beast boy shot up; he had an idea. (a/n WOW! An idea? Never thought I'd live to see the day)

"Dude, what if I go get it? I can turn into an eagle and fly to the hospital!"

Everyone was dumbfound. Not only did Beast boy thought of an idea that didn't include any gerbils and shaving cream but the idea was pretty good, well for him.

"Yes, that will have to do. Beast boy GO!" Robin said with spirit.

Beast boy nodded and transformed into an eagle. He screeched and flew out of the "T" building. As Beast boy flew, he looked under himself. There was a HUGE trafic, no cars were moving; all of them honking. Beast boy then looked head on traffic. He saw a car crash and police. Beast boy shock his bird head.

_People these days. There id a HUGE traffic because some idiots are too busy looking at the accident than driving. _Beast boy thought.

Pretty soon he found Tri-City Hospital. He flew down and changed back to his elf-like self a few feet in front of the hospital.

Beast boy burst through the doors of the hospital and went up to a woman behind a counter. (a/n You know, that woman that asks you a whole bunch of question and then afterwards, gives you a HUGE form of questions, that you already answered, to full out)

"MyFriendIsDyingFromBloodLossAndINeedLiquidsRightNow!" Beast boy said that without any spaces what so ever.

Then woman was confused.

"Um... lets see... my friend... dying... blood loss... liquids... hmm... OH! Ok, to get liquids, you need to fill out some forms," she said cheerfully.

"Will it take long?" Beast boy asked.

"Not at all sir!" the woman grabbed a big pile of forms, practically the size of Beast boy, and placed them in front of Beast boy with a _THUD!_

"GAH! That's all the Paper Work I have to fill out!" Beast boy asked.

"No, this is only a third of what you have to fill out."

Beast boy fell anime style, with his feet in th air. Beast boy quickly recovered and got up.

"But I don't have that kind of time!"

"I'm sorry sir! I can't just GIVE you the liquids without getting your information. I need to know which school you went to and what you learned. I need your history and I need to know how much expirience you had. For all I know, you might not even know how to use the liquids!"

"But I am not using the liquids! My friend Cyborg is!" Beast boy said.

"Well then, HE should come here and get the liquids because I need HIS info and HIS signiture." the woman said firmly

Beast boy growled, "AGH! I don't have time for this!"

Beast boy turned into a cheetah and ran toward the halls to find the storage room.

_Storage room, where are you?_

Along the way he scared a whole butch of nurses and doctors.

_Geez, it's like they never saw a green cheetah before! _

Finally, the green chee- i mean Beast boy, found the storage room. Beast boy turned to his normal self, or almost normal. He trying turning the door knob

"Damn! It's locked! Wait, agh, DUH!" Beast boy hit his head.

Then Beast boy, turned into a fly and went under the door and changed back on the other side.

"Ok, liquids, where are you?"

**After minutes of searching...**

"FINALLY!"

Beast boy found a bag full of liquid that read "LIQUIDS FOR BLOOD LOSS" Beast boy quickly grabbed that bag and ran out of the hospital. He turned into an eagle and grabbed the bag with his talons.

_Wha hoo! I've got the liquids! Maybe I will even get a medal!_ Beast boy thought. he laughed at his little "joke."

After a while he made it to the "T" tower. Beast boy landed on the roof and change to an elf. He ran towards to ER. He slammed the doors open.

"DUDES! I"VE GOT THE LIQUIDS!"

"Wondrous Beast boy!"

"And not a minute too soon. Raven's blood pressure in dangerously low," Cyborg then took the liquids, hooked it up to a wire and connected on to Raven.

"All we have to do now is wait. If Raven isn't healing herself in one hour, she won't survive." Cyborg said sadly

"How will we know if she is healing?" Beast boy asked.

"When Raven is healing she will be floating three inches off the ground."

"Well for the mean time we should occupy our time." Robin said

"Uh, Robin? I kind of want to stay by Raven to make sure she is ok." Beast boy said.

"I shall accompany you, friend Beast boy!" Starfire said.

"Starfire, I think Beast boy should wait alone." Robin told Starfire.

"Oh! Understood Robin."

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire walked out of the room. Beast boy grabbed a chair and sat next to Raven. He crossed his arms, placed them on the medical chair and put his head on his arms. Beast boy stared at Raven endlessly for thirty minutes.

Nothing.

"Common Raven, heal yourself please!"

Nothing.

Beast boy sighed. Then finally after ten more minutes Raven floated. Beast boy smiled.

"Thanks Raven."

Beast boy closed his eyes and went to sleep beside her. It was a long day.

**Well that was the third chapter. How will Raven react when she wakes up? Well come on next time on "Life is Pointless to a Blue Raven"!**


	4. The Raven Awakens

**Hi Ya'll Welcome BACK! **

**DUDE THE PROPHECY IS GONNA BE SO AWSOME! I SAW THE PICTURES AND RAVEN MEETS HER MOM! OMG I CAN"T WAIT TO SEE IT! GO TO MY PROFILE TO SEE THE LINK TO WHERE I SAW THE PICS FROM THE PROPHECY! **

**Hope you guys are fine, Cuz if you are not, I will be even MORE sad. Yes, I am sad... I am thinking my parents don't like my sister, Lidia anymore. I was pretending to be listening to music but really I was listening to my parent's quite loud conversation. "I wish she could just get married already!" My dad said. I cried at all the things they said about her, and I am NOT a crying person. So there is my sad life story, but lets start THIS story already, you are probebly bored with MY life already. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER!**

**This might be OC**

**Chapter Four: The Raven Awakens (and she ain't happy)**

Rise... Fall... Rise... Fall... Floating up and down.

Raven's been floating for an hour. Right now, it looks like Raven didn't even try cutting herself. Her skin was bright, and smooth, it looked as good as new. Her pale skin looked untouched.

Beast boy was asleep beside Raven. His arms crossed over the medical bed and his head on top of them. He was twitching in his sleep... almost like a cute little puppy. Beast boy, if you didn't already figure it out, was having a dream, but not a very good one. You want to take a look at his dream? Huh, do ya? OK!

**Flash- I mean dream section**

"Raven!"

Raven was walking away, her back turned. Beast boy is trying to run after her but it turns out he is going nowhere. No matter how fast he moves his scrawny legs he isn't going anywhere.

"Raven!" He yells, "Come back!"

Raven keeps on walking away, somehow she can walk forward and not Beast boy. Raven turns around but, her eyes, they are pale-ish and gray. To put it bluntly, her eyes were NOT a sight for sore eyes, a baby would of cried of fright. Beast boy stopped running and stared at Raven's eyes. Beast boy seamed quite scared.

"Good bye Beast boy, I won't be coming back. It is too risky for you if I stay. I'm... sorry..." Raven closed her eyes and turn around once more. She walks away, each step making Beast boy's heart ache.

"Stop! Raven please!" Beast boy tries to run again, but is going nowhere yet again. "I don't care if it is too risky Raven! Just Please stay! I need you!"

But those words were muted to Raven's ears, it seems. Raven doesn't stop walking further and further away. She doesn't look back eneither. A fog then comes out of nowhere and makes Raven disapire to Beast boys eyes, never to appire again.

"RAVEN!" Beast boy calapes to the floor, sobing hot tears, "Raven... I never had a chance to tell you how I feel..."

**End dream section (Beast boy is still dreaming though)**

Beast boy is still twitching a little and may give out a grunt or two. Once in a while he mumbles Raven's name.

Raven is still floating up and down. Minutes later, she stops. Raven then, gently and slow floats down until she is acually laying on the medical bed. At first Raven remain still. Her eyes twitch and slowly open. Everything is blurry at first. Her eyes start to focus but the bliding light from a lamp above her made her slitly shut her eyes. Raven groans as she sits up. She closes her eyes to try to remember what happen. Something didn't feel right. Wait a minute, she can feel? Then it hit her.

"I'm alive? No it can't be. I lost so much blood." Raven looked at her hands. She stares at them. There were no signs of self inflicted cuts. No proof.

"Shit." Raven cursed uder her breath. She sighs and lays down again. "Someone must of came to my rescue..." She said rescue like it was a bad thing. Raven hears something.

"Raven..."

Raven shot up. She looked around, looking where the sound, that voice was coming from.

"Raven..."

There it is again. Raven looks down. There she saw Beast boy sleeping. Beast boy mumbled her name again.

_Huh? why is he calling out my name?_ Raven thought. She wanted to prov his mind, but desided againced it. Raven then Tried to wake Beast boy up, to know what happened after she passed out. She shook him.

"Beast boy."

He was still sleeping.

"**Beast boy**." Raven said more loudly and firmly. Beast boy snores. Raven sighs. She grabs Beast boy's ear and put her lips very close to it...

"BEAST BOY!"

"GAH!" Beast boy jumps up and looks around franticly. He spots Raven. He couldn't believe it. Raven's awake?

"Hello, Beast boy." Raven said kind of in a nice way.

"Raven! You're alive!" Beast boy got off of his chair and gave Raven a big hug. Raven was shocked from his reaction. She let him hug her, until it was too much.

"Ok, Beast boy. Get. Off." Raven pushed Beast boy away from her and on the chair he was sitting on. Beast boy slumps in his chair, not bothered by Raven's action. Raven sighs.

"Beast boy, what happend? Why am I still here, did someone rescue me or something?" She looked at Beast boy straight in the eye.

"Yeah, I did." Beast boy said, quite proud.

Raven's eyes when from violet to red. Uh oh.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Beast boy was taken back. He was not expecting this reaction.

"Why did you save me?" Raven said not as loud but just as angry.

"Well I couldn't of just left you there! You were dieing there on the floor, I had to do something!" Beast boy shouted, almost angry.

"Yes you could, you could of just left me there! You would do me a favor for once!"

"What even cuasd you to do something like that anyway?" Beast boy said calmly.

"It was non of your buisness, Beast boy!" Raven said firmly. Her eyes then slowly faided to its violet color again, "It never was..."

"Yes it is, Raven! You are my friend, so it is my buisness as well!" His temper rising again.

"Well, you're wrong. This was PERSONAL buisness. I didn't needed you to rescue me like a sad little girl. I could been in peace at last if it wasn't for you! I could of stopped suffering in this world and its cruel people who don't give a crap about me."

"Don't say that, Raven. There are peopl that give a crap about you- I mean, care for you. I do. An so does the rest of the team. We were worried for you and Star's been crying a lot."

Raven looked down, trying to think of something. She sighs.

"But that doesn't give you the right to rescue me. It is my body and my life, I can do whatever I please with it. It's my choice, Beast boy." Raven said matter of factly, and with a hint of... sadness?

"Raven, suicide is a sin! By killing yourself you only bring more suffering to yourslef and to the poeple who care for you. Like Robin, you cuased him to be more stress than usual and have doubts. Cyborg, You cuased him to have a broken back for all The work he did to save you. Starfire, you cuase her to cry her eyes out and the loss of hope. Star is sad for the first time in her life."

Raven looked down, but this time, because she was ashamed.

Beast boy continued, "Me,"

Raven looked up at Beast boy.

"You cause me to snap at people. You caused me to lose hope and be very stressed. You also caused me to break my back over you for trying to get the liquids to save you. So technically, I suffered the most. I had so many emotion circling around my head and I don't want to feel that any time soon. Now I know why you don't like emotion, Raven."

Raven was gawing. What Beast boy said, from top to bottom, was pretty smart.

"Were you thinking for a long time how to tell me that or did it just pop up?" Raven said, still gawing.

"Acually, to be honest, I was thinking for a long time how to tell you." Beast boy smiled.

"It must be the end of the world, Beast boy can think." Raven said sarcasticly.

"Hey, I DO have a brain, I just don't use it much. Besides, half of what I said was on the internet."

"I knew it was too good to be true..." Raven then reliced something. "Hey why were you searching on the internet on that kind of topic?"

"What do you mean?" Beast boy said, puzzled.

"I mean, why were you searching on the internet about suicide?"

"Well, believe it or not, Raven, I once thought of commiting suicide myself."

Raven went wide eyed, "Really? Why, what happened?"

"Rememder the whole Terra insident?"

"Yes, thank you," Raven said angryly.

"Heh, heh, yeah, well, after she betraide us, beat us up, said she was sorry and killed Slade killing her in the prosece, I had so many emotions, I didn't know what to feel. On one hand, She betraide us and broke my heart, I should hold a grude on her. On the other hand, she said she was sorry and sacriced herself to save the city, I should forgive her. I also felt guilty for not trusting her or believing her when she said she didn't want to be with Slade anymore. (a/n see Betrayal in the house of mirrors) If I believed her, non of this would of happened and she wouldn't be dead today. I was angry with my self. So, I desided to commit suicide, to end my suffering. I was walking down the hall to the bathroom, all ready to do it, but your bedroom door was open. I looked inside, I saw you sleeping, and I found out that life was worth living after all. Raven, you saved me. You saved me from doing something so selfish and I am very greatful today. If you didn't stop me, I wouldn't of learn my leason. I went to the internet for some advice, and they all said the same thing. Killing yourself just to get away from your problems is a coward's way out, and that you should just fix your problems, maybe even get help from a few friends along the way. Terra would of never wanted me to commit suicide or think it is all my fault for her death, she would want me to be happy and live life at its fullest. I can't believe I couldn't see that before. I was foolish back then... you know after someone died, brataide you, fooled with your emotions or used you, it hurts, a lot, but after time goes by, the pain slowly goes away, but the pain will always be there, deep inside you. I was deppresed back then, but, today, I am just fine! See, Raven, I had the same experiance as you, but yours is kind of worse, huh?"

Raven looks down and nods.

"Yeah, I thought so..." Beast boy looks down.

Long silence...

Beast boy couldn't take it anymore, the silence that is.

"So, uh, would you mind, you know, telling me about your past, what made you who you are?" Beast boy said nevously.

Raven looks up and sighs.

"Very well, Beast boy."

Beast boy quickly got comfy. Raven mentally chuckled.

"Ok, so it starts out like this. My mom, Angela Roth, was playing with magic she shouldn't have. My mom accidentlly summoned my dad, Trigon the Terrible. And my dad, well, he sort of raped my mom..." Raven paused to look at Beast boy, who was wide eyed and had his mouth to the ground.

"My dad took my mom as his bride So now that I was in my mom's womb, Mom was horrified and was on the eage to suicide but, she was rescued by an extra-dimensional pacifist cult and taken to the other-worldly dimensional world known as Azarath; there, she gave birth to me. Right after I was born my father's evil influence was felt in Azarath. The grand-daughter of the original Azar herself raised me and trained me to keep my emotions in check; lest my father's evil side within me would be set free; that's when my father came to Azarath trying to claim me as his own. He eventually left without me but promised to be back. So I came to earth and joined you guys to escape from him, but he finally found me and he is trying to make my purpose come true."

"DUDE! I knew you lived a hard life but... dude!" Beast boy said gawking.

"Well, I told you my past now tell me yours"

"Ok Raven, here goes! My parents were Biologists known as Mark and Marie Logan. They took me with them to the African country of Upper Lamumba, where they were conducting research on genetic codes. I came down with a rare tropical disease that was believed only animals could survive. In a desperate move to save me, Dad treated me with an untested machine which he originally developed to isolate the common genetic bond shared between humans and animals. I recovered, but a side effect turned me skin green. A few years later, Mom was threatened by a deadly Black Mamba snake, and my desire to rescue Mom brought forth my powers, changing me into a mongoose. Several years later, my parents died in a boating accident, an incident which I still feel I could have prevented. But what is in the past, is in the past, right?"

"Whoa... I am sorry about your parents Beast boy..."

"Eh, that's ok. It doesn't bother me as much... Hey if you don't mind what is your REAL name?"

"My real name is Rachael Roth, but please don't call me that or I will send you to another dimension to know the REAL meaning of pain!"

Beast boy sighed "Ok, ok, I won't call you by that name. Hey, Raven, want to know my real name?"

"Sure"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Yup"

"Alright my real name is Garfield Logan..." Beast boy flinched waiting for Raven to laugh but no laughter came. Instead Raven was just looking at Beast boy.

"Uh... you didn't laugh?"

"No, Garfield is an ok name I guess... But it kind of sound like that fat, lazy, orange, cat from the comics. Hmm, you know that name suits you." Raven smirked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, just that, you are lazy at times that all...and sort of dumb..." Raven got up from the medical bed and started to walk to the door.

"Hey! I thought we went over this! I TO have a brain." Beast boy got up from his chair and followed Raven.

"Yeah, I guess, but not a every BIG brain." Raven walked out with Beat boy pouting behind her. They reached the Main Room. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg were all there watching tv.

"Um... surprise...?" Raven said.

Everyone quickly turn their heads. There was a pause. Starfire was the first to react.

"FRIEND RAVEN YOU HAVE AWAKED!" She quickly flew toward Raven and hugged Raven with one of her death hugs.

"Nice... to... see you... too..." Raven wheezed unable to say anymore. Starfire hugged Raven so hard she might of cracked Raven's ribs.

"Star! You hugging her to death!" Beast boy stated.

Starfire quickly reacted and let go of Raven. Raven gasped for air.

"Oh I am so sorry Raven! Have I hurt you?"

"No, of course not," Raven said sarcastically.

"Yo, welcome back Raven, How you feeling?" Cyborg said

"Like a million bucks..." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yup... that the old Raven alright." Everyone laughed, except for Raven.

"Ok, not that this isn't fun but, I am really tiered. I will be in my room." Raven started to head for her room but Beast boy cut her off.

"No way Raven, you are staying in the Main room where we can keep an eye on you."

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

Raven moves to the side to go around Beast boy, but he moved to the side to block her. Raven tries to the side again but gets blocked by Beast boy yet again.

Raven gets frustrated, "Beast boy let me through!"

"No way."

"AGH! Fine."

Beast boy smiles. "Thanks."

"Whatever." Raven rolls her eyes. She flops down on the couch and sighs. "Not much of a comfort zone..."

"Anyway, we should ALL get some sleep. It is pretty late." Robin ordered.

Everyone nodded. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg headed for their rooms but not Beast boy, he just stood there. No one noticed. Beast boy carefully walked towards the couch, to where Raven was sitting. He sat down next to her.

"Hy, Rae," Beast boy said.

Raven looked at him puzzled. "Um... Hi?"

"Mind if I sit here?" Beast boy asked nervously.

"You already are." Raven said matter of factly.

"Heh, heh, yeah." _Stupid._

Raven shivers and hugs herself for warmth. "Nice place you put me in Beast boy, it's so cold here..."

"Aw, here I'm warm." Beast boy wraps his arms around Raven and pulls her closer to him. Raven blushes furiously. Why isn't she angry at Beast boy for touching her, no, HOLDING her? Usually she would of send beast boy to another dimension, but she didn't. She just sat there, actually ENJOYING his warmth. She hesitantly put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. WAIT A MINUTE! HER REPUTATION WAS AT STAKE! Raven quickly moved away from Beast boy, away from his arms.

"Um, thanks Beast boy but, I can, I mean, get a blanket or use my cloak for warmth, so I you know, so I won't bother you." Raven didn't even dare to look at Beast boys eyes. Beast boy frowned.

"Well, can I at least keep you company?" Beast boy asked almost pleading.

"Um... sure?" Raven quickly regreted what she said. Raven then lay down on the couch and put her head on the couch's arm. Beast boy watched her every move. Raven's eye lids pretty soon were too heavy to stay open and closed them in time. Beast boy watched her carefully through the night wishing he could hold her again. He sighed.

_Maybe it wasn't meant to be..._

**I am SOOO sorry Bb/Rae shippers. I promised myself that Raven would deny her feelings and that this is a slow relationship. Sorry if this Chapter was boring... and OC**

**FORGIVE ME!**

**AND PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Dreams and A Day Out

**Ok I updated REALLY, REALLY late. I am SORRY, ok? I had portfolios due and presentations needed to be presented. I was TOTALLY BUSY! So I guess its on with the fic!**

**Chapter Five: Dreams and A Day Out**

_Maybe it was never meant to be... but I won't give up. I will just have to think of something... after I sleep._

Beast boy's eyes slowly closed and he slept next to Raven. Speaking of Raven, she was already dreaming. It is a very nice dream too... NOT! She was actually having a nightmare. Lets take a peak.

DREAM SEQUENCE$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $

A laser beam shot toward Raven, but Raven barely dodged it.

"Damn it Raven! YOU CANNOT DENY YOUR DESTINY, YOUR PURPOSE!" a voice bombed from a red demon.

"Watch me! Azerath Mentrion ZINTHOS!" Raven surrounded five HUGE boulders and chucked them at the monstrous red demon. It showed no effect.

"Foolish daughter, you cannot defeat me, Trigon the Terrible! Not alone! Accept your fate and OPEN YOUR PORTAL!"

"NEVER! I RATHER DIE FIRST!" Raven flies towards her father shooting black bolts of energy at him. The bolts only stung him, though making him angry. Trigon tries to grab Raven with his giant hand, but Raven narrowly escapes. Raven then gathers a lot of black energy into a ball and quickly shoots it an her demonic father. It was a direct hit.

"GRRRAAAH!" that last attack really got Trigon, making his angrier. Trigon yet again tries to swoop his hand at Raven when she was off guard. Raven goes wide eyed and gasps as the hand comes at her at tremendous speed. She didn't have enough time to react. Trigon's hand smacks Raven, like a fly, to the ground and she hit the ground HARD. Raven groans and tries to get up but with no prevail. Trigon was discussed at his daughter's weakness. He grabs Raven firmly in his hand. Raven struggles to break free from Trigon grip with no results. Trigon laughs loudly and evilly.

"You have grown weak! You have no chance wining against me! Now do as I say! OPEN YOUR PORTAL!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Trigon looks down, so does Raven.

"Beast... Boy...?" Raven said weakly.

Beast boy turned into a Brontosaurs and with his tail, he slammed Trigon to the ground. Trigon lost grip on Raven causing her to fly in the air and then fall. She was too weak to fly on her own. Too weak to do anything to stop herself from falling.

"RAVEN!" Beast boy said once he turn back to normal. Beast boy ran up to where Raven was falling and caught her just in time. "Raven, are you alright?" Beast boy asked still holding Raven in his arms.

"Yes, I am fine. How did you get here? Wait, never mind, get out if here Beast boy, before you get hurt."

"I am not leaving you Raven!"

At this point Trigon recovered and got to his feet.

"Grr, foolish human! You dare to challenge me? TRIGON THE TERRIBLE?"

"Oh, I dare!" Beast boy laid Raven on the ground "Stay here."

"Beast boy don't!" Raven tried to get up but winced at the pain in her chest. Trigon's grip on her was too hard. It caused one of her ribs to break.

Beast boy morphed into a T-rex and charged at Trigon. Trigon tried to shoot Beast boy with his laser vision but Beast boy dodges easily. Once Beast boy was in range, he jumped on top of Trigon, biting him. (A/n Are T-rexs able to jump? Or are they too heavy to jump?)

"AAAARRRRRGGGG!" Trigon pushed Beast boy off of him.

Beast boy then turned into a Pterodactyl and flew towards Trigon. Trigon kept shooting at Beast boy and Beast boy kept dodging. Then, Beast boy made a mistake and got hit by one of Trigon's laser beams. Beast boy was too weak to stay as a Pterodactyl. He changed back to normal and fell to the ground. Beast boy winced at his pain. Trigon laughed. He raised his foot over Beast boy. Beast boy looked up and gasped.

"DIE WEAKLING!" Trigon yelled.

"No..." Raven gasped.

Trigon foot was going toward Beast boy really fast, but to Raven, it was in slow motion.

"BEEEAAAAST BOOOOOYYYY!" Raven yelled at the top of her lungs.

Trigon's leg stomped on Beast boy. Hot tears came racing down Raven's cheeks as Trigon laughed.

"BEAST BOY, NOOO!"

End Dream sequence $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $

"Beast boy!" Raven shot up and looked around. She was still o the couch but Beast boy wasn't. Raven groaned. "It must of been a nightmare." Raven sat up. _No one is around,_ Raven thought. Raven sighs and slumps.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" something then shattered. "OOOOOOWWW OOWW OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!"

Raven shot up.

"DAMN THAT'S HOT!" Next thing Raven knew she saw Beast boy holding a cup. "Oh, hey Rave."Beast boy walked up to her.Raven shuffled when she heard her 'pet' name.

"Here, I made you some herbal tea." Beast boy handed Raven the cup.

"Thank you." was all Raven said before she took a sip from her warm tea. Raven looked at Beast boy. "What was with all the yelling about? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, heh heh, as I was pouring some hot tea and spilled some on my hand."

"And the shattering?"

"Um... I dropped your tea pot?" Beast boy laughed nervously.

"Oh..." a short, simple fraise came out of Raven's mouth. Oddly enough, Raven didn't hurt Beast boy for breaking her pot. She was still thinking about the dream. Raven yawned. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock," Beast boy answered.

"TWO O'CLOCK? I've been asleep for that long?"

"Well, yeah, I mean you did lose a lot of energy during the 'incident'" Beast boy didn't really want to say 'suicidal attempt.'

"Oh, that..." Raven quickly changed the subject, "So, where is everybody?"

"Cy went to the Games store and Robin and Star went to the movies."

"Figures..." Raven took another sip from her tea.

"Well, the fridge is empty, you wanna go somewhere to eat or something?"

Raven shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Raven finished her tea and stood up from the couch, "Better go get dressed."

"Dressed?" Beast boy was puzzled, "Why?"

"Well I can't just go out looking like a Titan. It would attract too much attention."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I will go change too."

Both Titans went off to their rooms to change.

$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ 

"Hmm... what would make Raven jaw over me?" (a/n me and my friends always say 'jaw' cuz if you see someone cute, your jaw drops. DUH!)

Beast boy looked through his messy, messy room.

"Nope, nope, agh no way..." He kept on rejecting all his clothing. He sighs. "You know I will just dress plain, I have nothing here good enough for her..."

Beast boy put on a black muscle shirt, blue baggy pants and white shoes. "It will have to due."

Beast boy walked out of his room to find Raven waiting for him. Raven was dressed in a black tank top, tight blue jean shorts, a necklace with a black raven figure on it and black shoes. Beast boy was practically drooling. Raven look positively _stunning._

"Well what do you think? Too much?"

Beast boy didn't react, he was to busy staring at Raven. Raven sighs.

"I knew it. I will go change."

Beast boy snapped of dream world. "NO!"

Raven looked puzzled.

Beast boy realized his mistake, "Um... you look fine. Seriously, you look great Raven."

Raven blushed lightly, luckily for her, Beast boy didn't notice.

"Well, let's go then..." Raven finally said, "I am kind of hungry."

"And I know just the place to go! It's only a couple of blocks away. Common!"

Raven nodded and followed Beast boy out of the tower. As they were walking Beast boy and Raven rarely talkedand it was usually just about how calm and peaceful today was. Occasionally, Raven kept getting wolf whistles from a couple guys.

Even one of them said from across a street, "Hey, babe, why don't we ditch your little green freak friend and have some fun at my place, huh?"

Beast boy growled, he wanted to attack him, but Raven said otherwise. "I'll go take care of him Beast boy..." Raven smirkedRaven disappeared to the ground and reappeared behind the rude guy. Raven then pantsed the man and gave him a atomic wedgie.

"AAAAGGGGHHH!" the man yelled. A lot of people crowded around the man (Raven narrowly escaped the crowd) and laughed hysterically in his situation. Some of them even took pictures. The man tried to run away but he tripped over his pants making the crowd laugh even harder.

Raven flew towards Beast boy, who was beaming.

"What?" Raven asked.

"What do you mean what? DUDE, THAT WAS AWESOME! You pantsed the guy and then you gave that guy the most atomicy atomic wedgie EVER! It was a classic!"

Beast boy was laughing uncontrollably. Raven smiled a little. Not a very big smile, but a smile non the less.

"Oh man, (sniff) oh wait I think I see the place we were looking for," Beast boy pointed to a place called 'The CRIB' (a/n yeah I know, dorky name, huh?)

Beast boy and Raven walked towards the building. They pushed through the doors. Inside it was like a restaurant/club, meaning you can eat here AND dance here. It was pretty dark, had really loud music and had some blinding lights as well. Raven groaned.

_Great, a pointless place, with pointless people, who have pointless lives. That's a keeper..._

A guy with a green Mohawk came up to Beast boy and Raven.

"Yo Beast boy! Welcome back dude! How's it hangin'?"

"Awesome dude!" Beast boy and the Mohawk guy did like some sort of signature move as some sort of greeting. Raven scoffed.

"And who's your little hot dudet girlfriend?"

Now Raven was angry. Raven was about to speak but Beast boy cut her off.

"Dude, she isn't my girlfriend, we are here as friends." Though Beast boy was wishing he was lying.

"Ok, whatever, shall I appoint you guys to your table?"

Beast boy nodded. The guy with the Mohawk lead them to their table and handed them menus as they sat down.

"There you are. So what will it be?"

"I will just have the usual." Beast boy answered as he hand back the menu.

"Ok, the usual. And you Miss?"

"Do you have tea?" Raven asked.

"Oh, sorry we don't, but we have ice tea."

"Ok, I guess, and I will also have a chicken Caesar salad, please." Raven said also handing back the menu.

Mohawk guy smiled, "Alright then! That's one vege burger and a chicken Caesar salad. The food will be brought to you in a minute or two!" He walked away.

Sure enough the food was brought up and they both ate. Beast boy ate viciously, while Raven ate carefully. When they both finished they were really satisfied.

"Aahh! Now THAT was a vege burger!" Beast boy patted his stomach.

"Yeah the food was great." Raven admitted.

Beast boy have an idea. "Geez, I have to lose this food fat otherwise I will get out of shape," Beast boy acted, which was a horrible act. Raven knew something was coming up.

"You wanna dance? That will help." Beast boy eventually said.

"Beast boy, I don't do dance." Raven firmly said.

"Common Raven, PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEE!" Beast boy plead.

"No."

Beast boy stood up and pulled Raven's arm in attempted to get her up to dance. "Common Raven! Please dance with me! Lets have some fun!"

Beast boy was able to pull Raven to stand up. He started to drug her to the dance floor. Raven leaned back and tried to get her arm free from Beast boy's grip.

"Beast... Boy... Dancing... is ... pointless..." Raven said while straining to break free.

"No... it... isn't... it's... FUN...!" Beast boy eventually dragged her to the dance floor and finally let go of Raven.

Raven started to walk away but Beast boy pulled her back. Raven groans.

_Why do I even bother?_

Raven sighs, and, feeling stupid, dances but not have much fun. Beast was too dancing but his was having lots of fun. He was dancing so silly, he even danced the sprinkler! Soon the club song ends.

"Ok, that's enough.." Raven tries to walk away, Beast boy stops her.

"Raven, please... Don't make me dance alone..." Beast boy looked at her with THOSE eyes. Raven gave in.

"Fine... one more song..."

"YES!"

Raven roles her eyes. Unfortunately for Raven, the next song was a slow dance, meaning Beast and Raven will have to touch.

"What? Oh no... Beast boy..." Raven looks at Beast boy, who had those same eyes. Raven sighs.

She came closer Beast boy until she way only five inches apart from him. Beast boy hesitated. He didn't know where to put his hands. Raven roles her eyes. She grabs Beast boy hands and put them on her waist. Beast boy blushed deeply. Raven as well blushed and hesitated to put her arms around his neck. So there they were dancing to slow music, spinning ever so slowly. They stared into each others eyes as they danced. Somehow they felt like a force that keeps them from looking away. It was as though they were looking at each other inner souls. They felt connected. Both their hearts racing and both their breathing increased. And as much as Raven hated to admit it, she actually like this, being close to Beast boy.

Raven relaxed her eyes a bit. She looked straight at Beast boy's emerald eyes. She never saw his eyes so full with light, in fact she never saw them this close. She could stare at his eyes forever. He was looking better than he usually does. His skin looks more softer. And with the lights he almost looks like he's glowing. Beast boy is different right now. He looks more mature. More loving. More mysterious. He looks more... handsome. How come Raven never saw him this way until now? Why did she never this side of him before? And what is this feeling she is feeling now?

Raven ignored those thoughts and kept admiring Beast boy. Raven got closer to Beast boy and laid her head on his shoulder. This gave Beast boy chills and he blushed deeply. He smiled. It felt like it would last forever... until the song ended. Raven took her head off of Beast boy's shoulder and looked at him. Their faces only inches apart. They stared at each other. Suddenly, Raven looked away, blushing.

"That... was nice..." She finally said.

"Yeah... it was..." Beast boy replied. Raven looked at him again and those emerald eyes looking back at her. Their faces only a five inches away. Slowly those inches reduced to four inches, three inches, two inches, one inch...

"OH MY GOD IT IS BEAST BOY! AAAAHHHHH!" Some girls squealed. Raven and Beast boy parted away and looked at the girls.

_Damn, so close..._ Beast boy thought.

"HEY, IT'S THAT HOT CHICK RAVEN!" a groups of guys shouted. Both the group of girls and the group of guys stampeded toward Beast boy and Raven. They all crowded around them all of them shouting things like:

"Can I get your autograph? Can you sign my boob? Hey, wanna hang out sometime? Can I have your digits? and Will you marry me? (Raven punched to guy who said that) "

$ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $ $

After some tiering work from the autographs and the stupid questions, there were even MORE crazed fans. That's when Raven had enough. She teleported Beast boy and herself out of the building and near the 'T' tower. They sat on the rocks near the lake. The sun was setting.

"Whew! I thought we would NEVER get out of there!" Beast boy said.

"Yeah, and a guy actually wanted to marry me." Raven said.

"That isn't that surprising, Raven," Beast boy told her.

Raven looked at him. "What do you mean? It's not like I am attractive."

Beast boy scoffed, "I mean, face it Raven, you are attractive. You're beautiful."

Raven went wide eyed, "Me? Beautiful? Beast boy, I am not beautiful. I am just an average person, nothing special..." She looked at the sun set.

"What are you talking about? Of course you are! Why are you like that?"

"It's just... no one's ever told me that... except for... him..." Raven looked down.

"Raven..." Beast boy said. Raven looks up. "I am nothing like Malchior, I would never, ever hurt you. He is such a stupid idiot who only cares for himself. I am not like that."

Raven smiles at Beast boy and continues to watch the sun setting. "Well, thank you..."

"Your welcome," Beast boy smiles and watches to sun setting too. The orange sun is half swallowed by the lake now.

"You know, I used to love sun sets when I was on Azerath... it was always just so beautiful..." Raven pauses and makes a straight face, "Now it just only reminds me of my purpose, the cause of my birth and that maybe some day I won't be able to fight it anymore... That I might fail this planet and everyone will die... because of me... just like Azerath..." Raven's eyes start to water. She looks at Beast boy, "What if it happens again? What if I fail here like I did on Azerath? What if I fail again, Beast boy, what will I do?" Raven starts to cry. Beast boy comforts her.

"It's ok Raven, it won't happen again. Me and the team will make sure it."

Raven hugs Beast boy and sobs on his chest. Beast boy was taken back, but hugged Raven as well and rubbed her back.

"It will be ok, I promise."

Raven eventually stopped crying and sat up straight. After a while Raven finally said something, "Thank you, Beast boy."

"Anytime, Raven."

Once more, they looked at each others eyes. Once more that force took place. Once more their hearts started racing, their breathing increased. Once more their face started to get closer and closer and closer... one inch apart...

"Yo Robin! I found them! Bb, Raven, what are you doing down there?"

Beast boy and Raven quickly separated.

"Nothing, Cyborg." Raven simply answered.

"Well get your butts up here! IT'S MOVIE NIGHT!"

Beast boy looked at Raven, "Wanna see and movie?"

Raven smiled slightly, "Sure..."

**End of chapter NOT END OF STORY!**

Ha ha! I am finished with the chappie! **OK I NEED YOUR HELP!**

Somehow Terra "came back to life" What do you want me to do with her? Should I...

1) Make Terra try to take Beast boy away from Raven, OR

2) Make her just visit the teen titans for a while and then leave for a long, long time. OR

3) Make her help BB and RAE get together as a couple

YOU choose. PLZ HELP ME OUT!

Later ; )


	6. Being Sick Two Ways

**Hello, again... I have updated! At last!**

**_READ FIRST!_ **TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

**YOU GUYS! THIS ISN'T THE CHAPTER WHERE TERRA COMES BACK. I KNOW YOU ARE DISAPPOINTED, I AM TOO! BUT I FORGOT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND IT IS A LITTLE TINNY, WHINNY IMPORTANT. **

**This is where Raven finds out an old emotion came back... (G-G-GASP!)**

**By the way, I will do reviews at the end of the chapter.**

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what. I don't own the Teen Titans! If I did, I won't be here now would I!

**Chapter Six: Being Sick Two Ways**

**Part one: Mentally Sick**

"EEEEEKKKKKK!" Starfire screamed as she hid behind Robin's cape. Everyone, including Raven, were all gasping as the monster ate a man, who was around his twenties. The Titans were watching 'Wicked Scary 2: The Monster's Blood Lust,' with eyes the size of dinner plates.

Now there was only one survivor, a teenager and she was in a dark ally. Everything's quiet as the teenager was walks nervously. She frantically looked around, just waiting for something to jump at her. After a while, the teen was relived that nothing happened. But then the monster popped in front of the teen.

"GGRRRRAAAUUUURRRR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The teenager screamed.

This caused all of the Titans to jump. Raven jumped the highest and landed on Beast boy's lap. She immediately notice she was on Beast boy and quickly got off blushing. Luckily, Beast boy was too scared too even notice what happened. Plus, he was too busy stuffing his face with, candy, soda, popcorn (no butter), and maybe even a sock or two on accident.

The monster crept closer to the teen as she kept walking backwards. Soon the monster had her cornered. The monster screeched a blood-curling howl. The teen then got serious.

"You hungry Barf-breath? Well, CHEW ON THIS!" She got out a gun. She fired, two shots in its stomach, one in its arm, two in its heart and three in the head. The monster screeched before hitting to ground, with blue ooze coming out of its wounds. The teen lowered her gun and sighed.

"It's finally over..." She turned her back from the monster and walk onward. The camera zooms in on the monster. Suddenly, it opened its eyes and got up. The camera then shoots the teen walking with the monster in the background. The monster lunges at the teen. The teen senses something and looks back seeing the monster in the air coming straight at her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the teen's scream echos as the credits started rolling.

The Titans were stunned.

"It is over? Because I do not wish to open my eyes!"

"It's... over, Star..." Robin said.

"Oh man, I WAS FRIKKEN' OUT!" Cyborg confessed.

"Dude, tell me about it! And I bet _Raven_ wanted to turn it off!" Beast boy smirked but Raven have no emotion in her face. "Common Rae, you know you were scared." Beast boy wiggled his eyebrows.

Raven sighed in defeat, "Yeah, I guess you're right Bb!" Raven laughed.

"Huh...?" Beast boy and the rest of the Titans questioned.

"What? Can't I laugh? Laughing makes me happy, oh so happy!" Raven giggled.

"O...Kay..." Beast boy commented.

"Right... (yawn) alright ya'll, bed time!" Cyborg stretched. Everyone nodded and went to the halls.

Cyborg, Starfire and Robin have already made it to their rooms, Beast boy's and Raven's were last. As they walked together down the halls, they were both silent. This kept going on 'til it got to awkward.

"Soo..." "Um..." Beast boy and Raven said that the same time. Beast boy chuckled, while Raven giggled.

"Uh, you go first Rae."

"Bb, about today, well I had the best time with you. Everything was perfect. The walk, the food, and especially that dance. Who knew you were so much fun to hang around with, but hey looks aren't everything!" Raven giggled.

"Hey!" Beast boy said playfully.

"Look, all I wanted to say was that I had a great time spending with you." Raven said blushing.

"Uh, Thanks! M-maybe we can do this again some other time?" Beast boy scratched his head.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Raven said jumping and giggling.

'_O...kay...' _Beast boy thought.

Raven stopped walking at her room's door and looked at Beast boy.

"Um, good night Rae." He extended his hand so Raven would shake it. Raven ignored the hand and hugged Beast boy. It was a quick hug, so Beast boy couldn't hug back because Raven already let go.

Raven looked at Beast boy, "Good night Beast boy." Raven said as she walked into her room and closed her door.

Beast boy just stood there for a moment and started walking to his room._ 'Ok, weirdness. First, Raven is being herself, then she actually dances with me, next she's all weepy and finally she is all happy and giddy. Moody, much?'_ Beast boy's stomach growled.

"Ooooh, my stomach... Must of been all that junk food. Oh well, I will feel better in the morning." Beast boy said as he made it to his room.

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

Raven looked at Beast boy, "Good night Beast boy." Raven said as she walked into her room and closed her door.

Raven walked half way to her bed, until, all of the sudden Raven felt dizzy and collapsed to the floor.

"Uugghh..." Raven moaned. Raven then glowed purple. The purple glow turned gray and the gray glow finally turned pink. The pink glow suddenly fades away. Raven got up.

"W-where am I?" Then something hit her. Raven turned boiling hot. "GRRRR... I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE EMOTIONS!" Raven stomped to her dresser and found her mirror. She picked it up. Sure enough, a big, black claw grabbed Raven and she was dragged her into the mirror into a black and red swirling vortex and dropped in Nevermore.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAA! OOUF! Ugh, I HATE the claw. I can never get used to it." Raven looked around, "Now where are those stupid emotions of mine...?"

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

"Raven isn't going to like this! She isn't going to like us anymore." Timid cried.

"Aw, do worry Timid, I am sure Raven won't hate us! Look on the bright side!" Happy comforted Timid or at least tried to.

"What bright side! That Raven is going to kill us?" Timid cried louder.

"Well... when you put it that way... oh wait! That least we got our old friend back! I bet she can calm Raven down! After all this was HER idea." Happy looked at the purple emotion.

"And I'd do it again too," The mysterious emotion replied, "Raven needs to feel me more often. I mean, how can she be happy without me?"

"Yeah, I am sure she REALLY misses you. NOT! She misses you like she misses hernia!" Happy laughed while the purple emotion ignores her.

"We're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed, we're doomed,

we're doomed..." Timid mumbled. Happy and 'Purple' sighed.

Timid gasps.

"What? What's wrong?" Happy asked.

"R-R-R-Raven!" Timid pointed and hid behind Happy. All three emotions watch fearfully as Raven stomps towards them.

"Um, h-hi Raven! W-what's up?" Happy said nervously.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT! WHY WERE YOU CONTROLLING ME AND MY THOUGHTS!" Raven fumed.

"Hey Raven, chill out! Besides, it wasn't me and Timid's idea!" Happy said.

"Well, who's idea was it!" Raven yelled.

"I-it was h-her idea..." Timid pointed to the purple emotion.

Raven looked puzzled. The emotion looked familiar. But who was she?

"You- you look familiar. What emotion are you?" Raven asked

The purple emotion chuckled, "You mean you don't remember me? Wow, it has been a long time, huh? And you are still the same old Raven," 'Purple' chuckled again.

"Ok... you haven't answered me question. What emotion are you?"

"Why, I'm Love." Love said proudly.

"L-love...?" Raven chocked.

"The very same." Love smiled.

Raven fell backwards and on her butt. Love. If love was here, then she had to be in love with someone. But the question is, who? Who is she in love with? Someone at the tower? No, that can't be right...

"HEEELLLLLOOO...! Earth to Raven! Do you copy? We need you to land here in Nevermore now!" Happy shouted.

"Huh? Wait, Love?"

"Yes?" Love responded

"If you're here then that means--"

"You are in love, yes," Love finished.

"But with whom?" Raven questioned.

Love giggled, "You don't know? Well, of course you don't know, you are too stubborn to know." Raven glared. Love continues, "The person you love is Beast boy, you silly!"

Raven gawked, "B-Beast boy...?"

Love dreamily sighs, "Yes, the green hunksicle has never left my mind! He's so cute and handsome! Strong and brave! (Sighs) and what a nice ass!"

Raven and the other two emotions blush deeply.

"Wait a minute, are we talking about the SAME Beast boy?" Raven asked still blushing.

"Of course! You only know ONE Beast boy." Love giggles. "Everyone in here loves him! Why do you think Happy and Timid agreed to my idea? They all want a piece of him, even Timid!"

Timid blushes.

"And don't you know how hard it was to act like you? I thought I would die of boredom! You have no fun do you? Well with me around, maybe you will," Love added.

Raven groans, "I have got to get out of here!" Raven runs away from her emotions.

"Raven, you really shouldn't deny it! It would only cause more harm than good! Denial only makes things worse!" Love yelled at Raven but Raven pretended to not have herd and kept running. She found an exit and went towards it. And yet again that black claw greeted Raven.

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

"AAAAAHHHHHH! OOW! Curse that claw." Raven said once she landed in her room. Raven then took off her cloak, put it on her dresser and went in bed. She was in bed alright but she couldn't sleep. Raven kept thinking what happened in Nevermore. Raven couldn't believe it, she won't believe it! Raven promised herself she would never feel that dreaded emotion again. She always gets hurt. And why Beast boy? I mean hello, this is _Beast boy_ they're talking about!

Raven then thought when she spent time with Beast boy. The walk, the food, the _dance_... a small smile curled up in Raven's lips. She quickly realized this and frowned. Raven sighs. _'Why do I feel this way? Why can't I stop thinking about him? WHY am I thinking of him?'_ Raven thought,

_**Because you love him**._ Love answered.

"Shut up," Raven whispered.

_**Why? Because it's true. 'Cuz I'm right?**_

"No, you're not," Raven said with more force.

_**Really? Then explain why your heart beat accelerates, your breathing increases and your mind races when you think about him, huh? Tell me that. **_

"Maybe because he's annoying, and stupid." Raven replied

_**No, because you love him.**_

"No, I don't!" Raven yelled

**_Raven, I am YOU. Denying me will only cause harm. Denying your love to him will not only destroy things, but hurt people! ACCEPT ME, RAVEN!_ _STOP DENYING YOUR LOVE TO HIM! ADMIT THAT YOU LOVE BEAST BOY! _**

"BUT I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Raven shouted.

Soon all of Raven's books went flying out of Raven's bookshelf and circled around her. Raven gasped as she held her arms up to protect her. Faster and faster they circled. Then some of the books exploded and it rained little pieces of paper floated down while the rest of the books just fell on Raven's bed.

**_Raven, if you do not love Beast boy, then why am I here?_ **Love's voice faded.

Raven was too shocked to move for a while. Then she noticed which books exploded. Raven groaned.

"The Book of Azar, Life on Azerath, and The Book of Scrolls, destroyed. All of them with good information too." Raven got up and put all the books that weren't destroyed on her bookshelf. "Stupid Love, always making me suffer." Raven went back to bed and closed her eyes tightly, just wanting to go to sleep. Just wanting everything to go away.

'_I don't love him,' _Raven told herself, _'I don't, I don't, I don't...'_ Finally, after an hour or so, Raven finally went to sleep and in Nevermore, Love sighs.

**(This was originally going to end here but, eh, I kept going!)**

**Part Two: Physically Sick**

Raven was having that dream again, only this time she wasn't fighting her father, it was her emotion, Rage. And it seems to have a different ending.

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

"Why won't you give up! You know you cannot defeat Rage!" Rage roared.

"I just want to put you back were you belong!" Raven yelled.

Rage laughed, "Last time it took you and all of my sisters to barely defeat me! And now because of your denial, I've grown stronger and my sisters have grown weaker!" Rage laughed once more.

Raven scowled at Rage, _'She's right! It took all of my strength and all of my emotions last time, but now my emotions are useless! What am I going to do?'_

Just then a green hawk flew towards Raven and landed next to her. The hawk turned into our one and only, Beast boy.

"Raven, are you ok?" Beast boy asked.

"Beast boy? What are you doing? Get back into the tower before you get hurt! I don't wanna lose you!" Raven told Beast boy.

"I am not going to leave you, Raven!" Beast boy was caught off guard and Rage shot at him with her laser beam sending him ten meters away from Raven. Rage then shot multiple sharp, black oras at him. "AARRGGGHH!" Beast boy cried.

"Gar! You will pay for that Rage, you bastard!" Raven's eyes, as well as her whole body glowed white. Raven's hair then floated upwards (a/n think what happened to Terra's hair in the ending of After Shock 2 or when Goku turns into a Super Sayain) Raven gather all of her energy and shot a giant white blast at Rage.

"RRRAAAAAGGGGGG!" Rage screamed. The attack seems to damage her more that expected. A cloud of smoke surrounded Rage. Raven couldn't see her through the thickness of the smoke. Raven lowered her arms and try to take a better look around the cloud. Slowly the cloud vanished but Rage wasn't there.

'_What? Where did Rage go?' _Raven thought as she looked everywhere. She then herd laughter. Raven turned towards the source of the laughter. There she saw Rage holding Beast boy in her hands. Raven gasped and Rage smirked at her.

"Garfield! Rage, put him down!" Raven demanded.

Rage laughed harder. "Is this the one you love?"

Raven just stayed where she was, silent.

"Is this the one you love!" Rage repeated with more force.

"N-n-n, y-y-ye, I DON'T KNOW!" Raven held her head, she felt pain in her head, like if was going to explode.

Rage grunted, "Too late." Rage tighten her grip around Beast boy.

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

**(Warning- if you are easily offended or you really, REALLY like Beast boy, I suggest you should not read this part until noticed) **

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

"AAAAGGGGGH!" Beast boy screamed in pain.

"No! Please stop Rage! I am begging you!" Raven shouted.

"You call that begging? Pff! You can do better than that!" Rage squeezed harder on Beast boy.

"GGGGGRRRAAAAAHHHH...!" Beast boy's rib cage collapsed and his scream turned into a gargle as blood came out of Beast boy's mouth.

"Gar!" Raven started to let tears fall down her face. Raven tried to move but she couldn't. It was like some sort of force was holding her back. _'What's going on! I can't move,'_ Raven thought

_**Raven, you must admit it before it's to late!**_

"Love? What do you mean? Admit what!" Raven asked. No answer.

Rage laughed as she tighten her grip. Beast boy winced. Blood came out of his eyes and down his cheeks, like if he was crying. Raven was horrified. She once again tried to move, but nothing happened.

Rage squeezed her hardest around Beast boy. Beast boy's bones all collapsed. His rib cade buried through his lungs and got his heart. Beast boy screamed again. He then sadly and weakly looked towards Raven.

"Raven, w-why?" He wheezed with his last strength. Beast boy then closed his eyes and his head fell to his side.

"He's- he's dead..." Raven barely said above whisper.

Rage's laughter boomed and Raven's vision faded to darkness.

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

_.''.'._

**( # # # # OK! YOU MAY NOW CONTINUE READING! YOU CAN READ IF YOU WANT NOW! # # # # #)**

_.''.'._

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

Raven woke up gasping. She was shaking. She wished she could get Beast boy's image out of her mind. Raven got out of bed knowing she won't be able to sleep after that nightmare.She grabbed her cloak from her dresser and looked at her clock. 10:39 am.

'_Everyone should be awake be now,' _Raven thought. Her stomach growls, "Need herbal tea." Raven walked out of her room and into the halls. When Raven entered the Main Room she saw everyone, Cyborg eating his 'Mega-Super-Deluxe-Double-Meat-Patty- Experience,' Starfire was cooking her Zornac Surprise (which was overflowing the pot with purple, bubbling goo), Robin wasn't taking his eyes off of Starfire and Be-

"Hey, where's Garfield?" Raven asked.

Cyborg stopped eating, "Who?"

"I-I mean B-Beast boy, where's Beast boy?" Raven stammered.

"Dunno, he wasn't woken up, I guess. Since when did you even care where Bb was?" Cyborg questioned.

"I was just asking," Raven defended herself as she walked into the Kitchen. Starfire saw her.

"Morning of goodness, friend Raven! I am hopeful you had the dreams very joyful!" said cheery Starfire.

"Thanks Starfire,"

"You are most welcomed!" Starfire continued with her cooking, which was now 'coming to life.' Starfire quickly got the pot's lid and covered the pot, nervously laughing and shouting at it with colorful Tameranian vocabulary.

Robin kept staring at Starfire as she hit the food with a wooden spoon, not noticing Raven.

"Nice to see you too Robin..." Raven mumbled as she made tea. All of a sudden all four Titans herd a groan and a big _THUD_ in the Main Room. The Titans, including Robin, went to the Main Room to find Beast boy on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Beast boy!" Raven rushed to his side, the others right behind her. Raven kneed next to Beast boy placing a hand on his shoulder. Beast boy shivered, then weakly looked up.

"R-Raven?" Beast boy then went wide eyed and turned into an even greener shade of green than he already was. (A/n wow, that's a mouthful.) Beast boy faced the ground and puked chunks of everything he ate yesterday. Raven gasped.

"Beast boy what happened? Are you alright?" Raven said worried.

"Aaaaaooooouuuh... stomach hurts... feel so weak..." Beast boy gagged.

"Beast boy you should be in bed. You should rest. Well, now that you're here, help me get you to the sofa." Raven grabbed Beast boy's arm and put it around her neck for support as Beast boy got up. He groaned. They walked towards the couch and lost balance. Raven fell on her back and Beast boy fell on her. Beast boy winced. Raven blushed deeply as she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Some help would really be appreciated," Raven said blankly.

"I shall assist!" Starfire floated next to Beast boy, picked him up and put him on the sofa. Beast boy exhaled deeply. "Oh, I wish to know that our friend is alright now, please!"

Robin nodded. Cyborg scanned Beast boy, "He'll be alright, his is just really sick, a stomach flu that's all. And maybe a fever." Raven place her hand on Beast boy's forehead and nodded.

"He might also have food poisoning from all that junk he accidently ate, like Robin's socks," Raven added.

"Seams likely. All he needs to do now is rest and drink fluids." Cyborg said.

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP!

The alarm went off. Robin rushed to the computer.

"Titans, Cinderblock has escaped from jail and on the rampage! Titans GO!"

"Yo man, what about Bb? He can be in here by himself!" Cyborg said.

Robin pondered, "Hmm, you're right. Someone has to stay here and watch him."

"I will!" Raven said a little too quickly and a bit too loudly. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin gave puzzled looks. "Um, I know some treatments form Beast boy to heal faster."

"Alright, Raven will stay with Beast boy while Star, Cy and I will go after Cinderblock. Titans GO!" Starfire picked up Cyborg into the sky while Rodin used his grabbling hook.

Raven watched as her teammates disappeared into the sky. She then turned to Beast boy And sat down next to him. "Beast boy, I am going to make some tea, ok? It will make you feel better."

Beast boy closed his eyes and nodded. Raven got up and went to the kitchen. She took out a pot and boiled water.

_**You know, it's only you and Bb. Why don't you tell your feelings to him now? **_

"Just give it a rest, is will sure make me happier." Raven said out loud.

_**Ok, I am just saying. You really should stop denying, you might regret it one day.**_

"Which part of 'I don't love him' don't you understand?" Raven poured the hot water into a cup and put in a tea sack.

_**And which part of 'I am your emotion and I am a part of you' don't you understand?**_

"Leave me alone," Raven stirred some honey in the cup and other ingredients.

**_Fine, but I am warning you, better stop denying before it's too late. _**Love disappeared.

"Finally, I thought she would never leave," Raven grabbed the cup of tea and went over to Beast boy. "Here, drink this." She handed him the tea. Beast boy opened his blood-shot eyes. Raven filched when she saw his eyes, it reminded her of that nightmare. Beast boy slowly sat up and stared at the cup with a questionable look.

"It's not poison," Raven said, "And I won't leave til you drink all of it." She sat next to Beast boy and crossed her arms.

Beast boy hesitantly sipped to tea. His ears perked up and drank with more sureness. He managed to drink half of it. "Ugh, can drink anymore," Beast boy handed Raven the cup.

"But you haven't finished it," Raven recalled.

"I can't drink anymore," Beast boy patted his stomach.

"Fine, I'll let you slip this on up," Raven rolled her eyes. She then placed her hand on his forehead, "Wow, your burning hot, I'll get a wet towel for you.

"Thanks Rae," Beast boy kissed her cheek.

Raven deeply blushed, "I-I'll put this a-away t-then," Raven got up and fast paced to the kitchen. She leaned against the kitchen counter with a million thoughts racing through. Nothing exploded, which made Raven wonder.

"Ok, enough, it was probably nothing. I've got to be calm, nothing exploded and I am keeping it that way." Raven exhaled and put the cup away. "How am I going to face him now?" Raven said as she teleported to the bathroom.

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Beast boy told himself, "That was totally random! Dude, that was the lamest thing ever! Raven won't want to get near me after that! STUPID!" He felt a stinging pain in his stomach. Beast boy instinctively grabbed his stomach in pain.

"Damn, this pain is unbearable! Why does it hurt so much!" Beast boy's ears twitch when he herd foot steps. He quickly let go of his stomach and try to act normal so Raven wouldn't worry.

Raven came in with her hood on her head and a towel grasped in her hand and a book in another. Raven placed the towel on Beast boy's head.

"There, better?" Raven rushed.

"Thanks," Beast boy said awkwardly. Raven was about to walk away when Beast boy grabbed her hand, "Please don't leave."

"But-" Raven looked at Beast boy's sparkling emerald eyes and gave in. Raven sighs and sat on the sofa about two feet apart from him. Raven opens her book and begins to read as Beast boy stares at her beauty. Raven notices.

"Take a picture, it will last longer," Raven said not looking away from her book.

Beast boy's face gets hot, "S-sorry," He looked away.

Eventually, Beast boy got too weak to sit up and laid down on the couch with his head on Raven's legs, using them as pillows. It was a good this Raven had her hood on. Raven didn't do anything to get Beast boy off of her, instead she stared at him as he closed his eyes. With the sickness Beast boy looks a little paler that usual making him stand out more. His skin looks softer than it used to as well. With out knowing Raven started to stroke his hair. Beast boy purred lightly. Raven smiled, then frowned.

'_I am so confused. What am I feeling? And why do I feel this way only when I am around him? Agh, what's wrong with me?' _Raven thought, _'Maybe... maybe Love was right... No, it can't be, it can't.'_

Beast boy stirred and opened his eyes, "Raven, I can't sleep. I just can't..."

Raven stopped stroking his hair, "When I couldn't sleep, my mom used to sing me a song that is so soothing, it would make anyone go to sleep."

"Can you sing it for me Raven?" Beast boy weakly.

"Sure, but don't laugh," Raven glared at him playfully.

"I won't, I promise," Beast boy smiled.

"Alright, it's called 'κοιμάται βαθύς εσωτερικός όλοι' or 'Sleeping Deep Inside Everyone'

πεs μου πωs, είναι λάθοs? εγώ μόλιs θέλω σε προκαλώ εσένα  
βαθειά και βαθειά μέσα εσένα.  
(λυκός ψιθύρισμα)  
θέλω να αγοράσω εξαφανίζομαι μέσα άλλο φρός μέσα στο

δελεαστική ορτοκάλι ελαφρύς...  
θα σεληνόφωτο παθητικός επάνω σε  
κύμα καθοδηγώ εμένα σε εσένα, γώ θαύμα...  
εγώ ξεχνώ ότι ζεστός ατενίζω  
...και ότι γλυκός όραση.

ότι ψιθύρισμα νανούρισμα  
τι αιώνιος νανούρισμα  
λα ψιθύρισμα εννοώ  
και ροκαλώ μου.  
άλ?λο έρνω του μου καρδιά πάθοs  
λέξη είναι πάθοs  
ψιθύρισμα τώρα."

Raven's singing was so beautifully sung, Beast boy wondered if she was an angle. Even though Beast boy didn't understand the lyrics, he thought they were soothing.

"ικό σου επικίνδυνος όραση ότι  
σχεδόν διάλειμμα μου καρδιά...  
μόλιs ψιθύρισμα...  
και αγαπώ - γλυκός προκαλώ

δικό σου επικίνδυνος όραση ότι  
σχεδόν διάλειμμα μου καρδιά...γλυκός ψιθύρισμα (θέλω να αγοράσω αγκαλιάζω)  
και αγαπώ - γλυκός προκαλώ. (και αγαπώ - γλυκός προκαλώ )"

Maybe the song was as well as a spell because Beast boy went right to sleep.

"δικό σου επικίνδυνος όραση ότι  
σχεδόν διάλειμμα μου καρδιά...  
γλυκός ψιθύρισμα (θέλω να αγοράσω πηγαίνω τρελός)  
και αγαπώ - γλυκός προκαλώ (θέλω να αγοράσω θρύβω ακριά)

αυτοί καιόμενος αίσθημα είναι  
κοιμάται βαθύς εσωτερικός όλοι.  
μέχρι εμείs ξυπνώ από αυτό όνειρο...

γλυκός ψιθύρισμα...  
κοιμάται βαθύς.  
γλυκός ψιθύρισμα...  
εσωτερικός όλοι."

Raven finished the song and noticed Beast boy sleeping. She smiled, "Pleasant dreams Gar," Raven yawned, _'A nap wouldn't hurt,' _Raven thought as she slowly went to sleep.

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

"RRRRRRRUUUUUGGGGHH!" Robin hit Cinderblock in the head with his famous high kick. Cinderblock groaned as he hit the ground unconcience.

"Are we victorious?" Starfire asked.

"Yup, we finally defeated him ya'll," Cyborg cracked his knuckles.

"It was most difficult with out friends Raven and Beast boy," Starfire admitted.

"Yes, I just hope that Beast boy will heal soon," Robin said as the three victorious Titans headed home leaving the police to arrest Cinderblock.

TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-TT-tt-

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin finally made it to the 'T' Tower. When they went into the Main Room they were shocked. They saw Beast boy sleeping on Raven and Raven sleeping with her hand holding Beast boy's. Starfire squealed quietly.

"They look adorable together! I Have known that they hade feels to each other!" Starfire whispered while jumping a bit.

"This doesn't mean they are together, Star." Robin interjected.

Starfire looked disappointed. (A/n Don't we all?)

"Well, who ever is right, this will make a great picture," Cyborg smirked. With his red eye Cyborg snapshotted Raven's and Beast boy's sleeping position.

"Ooh, may you make a copy of the picture for me friend Cyborg?" Starfire plead.

"Yup, sure can," Cyborg smirked, "Lots and lots of copies..."

**End of chapter**

**Yay! Finished the chapter! 16 WHOLE PAGES! MY NEW RECORD!**

**You guys for the whole Terra thing, maybe it will be cool if I did all three options! First Terra tries the take Bb away, then she realizes that it is pointless cuz she knows Bb loves Raven, so she tries to get them together and finally she can't stay with the Titans anymore cuz she's a traveler and just can't live with them if she can't have Bb. This will make all of you happy no? Well tell me, if you don't like it, I will just do the majority on the polls.**

**Ok reviews–**

**Hollie- I like the way you think.**

**Moonchild10- Thanks a lot Moonchild10, you're the best! You are totally getting a karma point!**

**Destraction1- That sounds like a good idea. And as for terra, I know she didn't die, didn't you see the " around comes back to life. I know she ain't dead.**

**GREG867- Heh, that would be awesome.**

**x- Totally gonna do dat**

**StoneWriter- Thank you very much! Glad you like the story, you're the best!**

**Tsukasa- I'm happy you love the fic. You know, I just might do what you say...**

**Tidiku- Glad you like. **

**lizzy- Hoo Rah!**

**Teenyugiohpotterphantom- I am joyous you have found this enjoyable! Hope you like what I write next.**

**DarkSideOfBlue- Heh, heh ,heh, why do I torture you? Because, well, hmm, I donno. I guess for suspense. I live for suspense!**

**They-call-me-Orange- I agree with your logics **

**stareye- Maybe she will care, you just have to wait and find out.**

**Jaime Snyder- that would be interesting...**

**EvilAngleOfDarkness- glad you love it! Terra might try to take Bb away, you know...**

**RavenOfAzerath- Sorry, but she is coming back... but she might go away too.**

**DarkSoulEmperess- Ooh, good idea...**

**TameranianRaven- glad you like the BB/Rae moments! Cool a double voter! I like your style.**

**BrianDarksoul- Ooh, a Terra basher! Well, sorry no option 4, there ARE some people that like Terra here.**

**Well that's all of ya. If I missed someone I AM SORRY! **

Oh and here's a translation to Raven's song! YAY!

**Tell me, is it wrong? I want to touch you  
****Deeper and deeper into you.  
****(sweet whisper)  
****I want to vanish into the foam in the tantalizing orange light...**

**Will the moonlight path on the  
****waves lead me to you, I wonder...  
****I can't forget that warm gaze  
****... and that sweet sigh**

**That whispered lullaby...  
****That eternal lullaby...  
****Come whisper to me  
****and touch me.  
****The beating of my heart is passion  
****Words are passion  
****Whisper now.**

**Your dangerous sigh that  
****almost breaks my heart...  
****Just whisper...  
****and love-sweet touch.**

**Your dangerous sigh that  
****almost breaks my heart...  
****Sweet whisper (I want to embrace you  
****and love-sweet touch (I want to go mad)**

**Your dangerous sigh that  
****almost breaks my heart...  
****Sweet whisper (I want to go mad)  
****and love-sweet touch (I want to crumble away)  
****  
These burning feelings are  
****sleeping deep inside everyone.  
****Until we awaken from this dream...**

**Sweet whisper...  
****Sleeping deep  
****Sweet whisper...  
****inside everyone.**

Ok that's all everybody! See ya next time!

Later :)


	7. BBRAE IMPORTANT!

DUDES!

I am so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, But this isn't a chapter! BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT!

how would you like to help bring bb and rae together! All you have to do is to sign this petition! PLZ BBRAE SHIPPERS, SING THIS PETITON! AND HELP THE BBRAE PAIRING!

go to this site and sign! PLZ! and if you can, leave comments.

http // www. petitionspot. com / petitions / beastboyandraven

REMOVE SPACES!


	8. Long Lost Friendship?

**FINALLY! I have updated! Terra's back... this is only the beginning... bwa ha ha! Plz read and review.**

**Random comment- HIGH SCHOOL ROCKS!**

**Disclaimer- Must I tell you again? Cuz each time I do, I freak... (laughs like a looney)**

**The _REAL_ Chapter Seven: Long Lost Friendship? **

_Darkness that's all. Nothing but pitch black. Nothing else. Why? I do not know..._

Raven was walking around in darkness. It's so dark that she can't even see her own hands. She then saw a small speck of light. Gradually the little light grew in size. The light soon illuminated some of Raven's surroundings. It seems like she was in a cave of some sort. Raven kept walking on forward towards the light. All of a sudden, the light flashed its brightest, blinding Raven. Raven closed her eyes for her pupils cannot withstand the brightness.

Luckily, the amazingly strong light faded rapidly. Raven opened her eyes to a squint. Raven then saw a rock carving. No, it wasn't a rock craving, it was Terra. Terra's rock "statue." Raven walked towards her; little details of Terra's face came to Raven's eyes.

Raven was only a few inches away from Terra as she examined her. Raven curiosity got the better of her. Raven touched Terra's nose. A little crack formed around Terra's nose. The crack rapidly spread all around Terra's face having yellow rays of light coming out of them. The cracks still spread from Terra's face and down to her feet. Raven backed up a few feet. More and more rays of light came from the cracks as they spread. Finally the yellow light bursted through the "statue" as bits of rock flew all over the place. Raven shield herself from rocks coming toward her. The rocks never stood a chance against Raven's shield. Raven lower her shield only to find dust. It was everywhere, blocking Raven's vision. When the wind picked up and blew most of the dust away, Raven gasped, for what was replaced from rock was flesh and blood. The real Terra stood there. She was free.

Terra just stood there, blinking her blue eyes. Terra lifted her shaking hands to her face and moved her fingers in awe. Her wide eyes moved from her hands to her arms and then the rest of her body. Raven just stared in disbelief. Terra's hands outlined her whole body.

"I am... free?" Terra looked at the Goth in front of her. Terra narrowed her eyes and they glow dangerously yellow. "Y-YOU!" Terra pointed.

Raven made a shocked face.

"YOU, STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Terra yelled.

Raven looked at Terra like she was crazy, "What are you talking about? Stay away from whom?"

Terra fumed, "YOU KNOW WHO I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU LITTLE SLUT! AND YOU BETTER NOT THINK ABOUT TAKING HIM! HE'S MINE!"

'_What the hell?' _Raven thought

Then out of nowhere, a black claw grabbed Raven and took her away from the cave. Raven tried to escape from the claw's grip with no avail. The claw teleported Raven to the roof of the "T" Tower. Gently the claw dropped Raven on the roof and the claw vanished without a trace. Raven looked around the roof and found Beast boy and Terra sitting next to each other. Terra was in Beast boy's arms and Beast boy rested his head on top of hers.

"I love you Terra, you know that don't you?" Beast boy said.

"Yeah, and I love you too Beast boy..." Terra replied. She faced Beast boy and kissed passionately on the lips. He kissed back.

Raven stood there, her heart sinking for every second their lips touched. For some reason Raven didn't feel her heart breaking, she was numb. Raven felt something wet tinkling down her cheek. She rubbed it off with her fingers.

"Tears? Why do I shed tears? I don't have affection towards Beast boy... I don't share affection towards anyone no matter how hard I try." Raven violently shakes her tear stained hand.

And with that, the black claw returned and grabbed Raven once again, taking her high up to the sky. Higher and higher the claw takes her. Any higher and Raven won't be able to breath. Raven doesn't even bother to struggle. She's too numb to do anything.Afew more meters to go and...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT+

Raven wakes up,still a little affected by the dream.

"Ok... weird..." Raven wanted to get up but felt something holding her down. Raven looked down to find Beast boy sleeping peacefully on her lap. He looked heather now, not as pale as yesterday.

'_Guess the tea worked'_ Raven thought. Beast boy started to twitch.

"R-Raven... wait... don't go..." Beast boy whispered. (A/N Foreshadow everyone!)

Raven stared at Beast boy trying to make since of what Beast boy is saying.

"Love... her..."

That got Raven's attention. _'Love her? Love who? What he mumbling about?'_ Raven thought. Unfortunately, Beast boy said nothing more. Unknown to Raven, Beast boy just confessed something that would take him a lifetime to say.

'_It was probably nothing..." _But deep, deep down in Raven, she was disappointed. Raven glanced over to the VCR clock just above the Tv. 4:31 am.

"Whoa, LONG nap..." Raven whispered. She looked out the window and saw the first signs of the dark, cool night being devoured by a warm, orange color. Sunrise was coming. _'A perfect time to meditate.' _

Raven looked a Beast boy again. He seems to have a soft, thin, orange light glowing off his face. _'I don't want to wake him up...' _Raven phased through the sofa and materialize behind it. She took a glace towards Beast boy. He was still resting on the sofa, undisturbed._'He seems asleep...'_ so Raven turned around and headed for the roof.

What Raven didn't know was that Beast boy can wake to the slightest movements. He opened his eyes and realized that he was cold. He figured that he wasn't on Raven any more. Beast boy's stomach didn't hurt anymore. He mentally noted to thank Raven later for her hospitality. He knew that Raven would be on the roof meditating, since that was her usual routine, so he decided to make herbal tea for her.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT+

_Thirty minutes later_

"Azerath, Mentrion, Zinthos... Azerath, Mentrion, Zinthos..." Raven chanted as she was floating on the roof of the "T" Tower. She was in full concentration... that is until she sensed a mind present and a pair of eyes watching her.

"Who is it?" Raven asked a little annoyed fir the person who broke her concentration.

"It's me."

Raven recognized that voice. She opened an eye. "Beast boy?"Sure enough she saw Beast boy smiling at her and holding a cup of tea.

"Yup. I got ya some herbal tea,"Beast boy handed Raven the mug. Raven opened both eyes and took the mug from Beast boy's hands.

"Thanks,"Raven took a sip from the tea and soon, a rainbow of different flavors danced around Raven tongue, refreshing her. She gave a satisfied sigh"I needed that." Raven gracefully floated down and sat at the edge to the roof, leg dangling down. Beast boy sat next to her. Raven stared at the horizon as the sun was barely showing the top of its warm, orange-y face. Beast boy was staring at Raven

"I have to tell her..." He whispered, but Raven heard.

"Tell me what?" Raven asked. Beast boy was caught off guard. He had to think of something and fast.

"Uh, that... I am, uh, feeling pretty good right now, thanks to you and uh, I wanted to tell you my thanks..." Beast boy laughed nervously.

Raven facial features soften, "Oh that. It was no big deal, anyone could of done it."

"That's the thing, Raven, anyone could of done it, but you were are the one who cured meSo... thanks, for everything." Beast boy told Raven with gratitude, "Thanks for helping me when I needed it."

Raven smiled, "Your welcome. Whenever you need help, whenever you need me, I'll be there for you._"_

"Thanks Rae... you're the best..." Beast boy smiled back. Then the duo looked at the sun, which was half way up, again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT+

Deep in a cave we see Terra's "statue." Nothing happens yet... then, A little crack formed around Terra's nose. The crack rapidly spread all around Terra's face having yellow rays of light coming out of them. The cracks still spread from Terra's face and down to her feet. More and more rays of light came from the cracks. Finally the yellow light bursted through the "statue" as bits of rock flew all over the place. Dust was everywhere, blocking our vision of Terra. When the wind picked up and blew most of the dust away, we see what was replaced from rock. Flesh and blood. The real Terra stood there. She yawns.

"Boy, I feel so stiff..." Terra stretches and then notices something, "Hey, where's Slade?" Terra thinks for a moment, "Oh yeah! I kicked his butt!" She throw punches in the air. "I wonder how the Titans are doing? I'll bet they'll be surprised to see me, especially Beast boy." Terra summoned a large rock.

"Time to pay the Titans a little visit..." With that, Terra headed for the "T" Tower.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT+

Beast boy stopped looking at the sun and looked at the teenager next to him. _'It's now or never,' _he thought.

"Hey, Raven?" Beast boy asked.

"Hmm..." Raven didn't look away from the sunrise.

"You know what this sunrise reminds me of?" Beast boy asked.

This time Raven looked at Beast boy, "What?"

Beast boy said one word, "You,"

Raven made a look, "Me? Why does it remind you of me?"

"Cuz, a sunrise is beautiful, it makes me feel warm inside each time I look at it, and it always make me smile as it comes up. It makes me feel... emotional... you know, like butterflies in my stomach." Beast boy smiled at Raven, who's blushing crimson.

"Beast boy, I- I don't know what to say..." Raven looked away embarrassed.

Beast boy took Raven's hands. Raven looked back at Beast boy's emerald eyes and got lost in them. "Raven, you've been my best friend for oh so long, but ever since Malchior, I felt something else towards you... something more..."

"Beast boy..." said a stunned Raven.

Beast boy continued, "Raven, what I wanted to say is that... I think I lo-"

"Hey guys, did ya missed me?"

Beast boy jumped back and let go of Raven's hands. Raven was at first relived about the butterflies that were fading in her stomach. That is... until she saw...

"Terra?" Raven asked.

"The one and only," Terra jumped off the rock she was on and landed on the roof.

"TERRA!" Beast boy yelled as he hugged Terra. This remind Raven about the dream she had and her heart sunk a bit.

"Glad to see you too, BB," Terra hugged him back. Beast boy was the first to let go.

"DUDE, RAVEN, TERRA'S BACK! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?"

"Whoop dee doo..." Rave twirled around her finger.

"Common Raven, you know ya missed me," Terra smirked.

"Yeah I guess you're right..." Raven lied and did a fake smile.

"Dude, I can't wait to tell the others!" Beast boy dashed to the door leading down the roof.

"I guess HE'S feeling better..." Raven told herself.

Terra heard, "What, was he sick?" She said worried.

"Yeah, but I gave him some tea, works every time..." Raven said, not really wanting to talk to Terra.

"Ok then," Terra started, "Hey, what were you and BB doing?"

Raven blushed, "Nothing, we didn't do anything," Raven tried to keep her voice monotone.

"Ok, whatever," Terra said, not buying what Raven told her.

"Well, anyway lets go meet the others," Raven told Terra.

Terra just nodded.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT+

It was 7:06 am when Beast boy went to wake everyone up. First, Cyborg...

Beast boy knocked hard and fast on Cyborg's door.

"Dude, wake up! Terra's back!"

Cyborg jump from his sleep, "Huh, wha?"

"Terra's back, dude!" Beast boy repeated.

"Really? Oh man I've got to see this!" Cyborg got out of his metal-bed-like-thingy and out his room.

Second, Starfire...

Beast boy quietly opened Starfire's door and went in her room, letting his pupil agust to the bright colors in her room. He saw her sleeping on her brightly purple bed. He crept closer and up to her bed. Then Beast boy rolled his hands into a fist and banged his hardest on Starfire's bed.

"STARFIRE!" He yelled.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Starfire jumped up and hit her head on the room ceiling. Star then fell down back on her bed with a bounce. Starfire rubbed her head and saw Beast boy laughing. Her eyes glowed dangerously green.

"YOU- YOU CLORBAG! YOU SHOULD NEVER WAKE UP A TAMERANIAN WHEN THEY ARE HAVING 'THE DREAM!'"

"Sorry Star, but Terra's back!"

Starfire eyes returned back to normal, totally forgetting what Beast boy did to her, "She has? Oh, I must give her 'the hug!' I have missed her like a Saijac misses its Glorg!"

"Yeah... you do that..." Beast boy rubbed the back of his neck.

Starfire giggled as she ran out of her room.

Finally, Robin...

Robin's door was locked so Beast boy turned into a Tiger Beatle and crawled under the crack of the door. Beast boy went under Robin's bed and morphed back to his goofy looking self. Using different animals sound, Beast boy was able to sound just like Slade.

"Robin..."

Robin woke up, "uh, huh, what? SLADE?"

"Yes Robin, it's me. I am here to haunt you from the ever pit of hell..."

"WHAT? I thought I was rid of you for sure!" Robin panicked

"Well Robin, you thought wrong... Not even death can separate us. I am not through with you just yet. HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Am I going insane?" Robin worried.

"No, but you will be..." Beast boy slowly got his hand out and grabbed one of Robin's arms.

"AAAAHHH!" Robin screamed and jumped off his bed.

"Got ya," Beast boy said from under the bed.

"Beast boy..." Robin fumed.

Beast boy's ears drooped, "Uh oh..." He morphed into a fly and flew out of the room with Robin on his tail.

"Beast boy, you are so gonna get it!" Rodin stormed.

Beast boy morph back to his elf-y self since a fly was too slow. He ran around a corner. THUD. He collided with Terra.

Ow... What the-" Terra then realized that Beat boy was on top of her, "Beast boy what are you-?"

"Terra save me!" Beast boy interrupted. He then got off of Terra.

"Save you?" Terra stood up, " From what?"

"BEAST BOY!" Robin's voice boomed.

"GAH!" Beast boy hid behind a confused Terra.

"NOW I'VE GOT- Terra?" Robin stopped in his tracks.

"Uh... yeah..." Terra made a face.

"But I thought you were turned to stone!" Robin pointed out.

"Correction, I WAS turned to stone, but NOW I am free!" Terra said proudly.

"Terra!" "Terra!" Starfire and Cyborg yell in union.

Starfire ran up to Terra, pushed Beast boy out of the way and hugged Terra slowly cracking her spine.

"Oh Terra, how I have missed you so! Please tell me, have you missed us?" Starfire asked.

"Y-yeah..." Terra wheezed as she turned purple.

"Star, you're hugging her to death!" Beast boy cried.

"OH!" Starfire let go of Terra. Terra gasped as she regained her normal color.

"I think... Star's hugs... are getting deadlier..." Terra said in between breaths.

Cyborg laughs, "Great to have you back Terra!" Cyborg taps Terra's back.

"Heh, thanks..." Terra looks over to Beast boy, "It's great to be back..." Terra smiles at him and Beast boy nervously smiles back.

Raven walks in, "I see you all met Terra. But I have one question... How did you break free from your little rock prison, Terra?"

"Oh that." Terra began, "Well, Slade once told me back then to be carefully of how much of my power I use at once. You see, unlike your powers, Raven, if I use my powers I can't regain it there and then. So whenever I use up all my power's energy, I turn into stone to regain my power to my maximum."

"Hmm...that does explain some things..." Raven said out loud.

"So, what you saying is that now your powers are fully operational?" Robin asked

"Yup," Terra simply answered.

"Well ya'll lets put those powers to the test!" Cyborg suggested.

"Yes, that is a good idea... but first we've got to figure out how to remove that suit off," Robin pointed to the "Slade outfit" Terra was wearing. (After Shock I and II)

"How are you going to do that? This thing is stuck on me. It's under my skin!" Terra recalled.

"Ok...What if you needed to go to the bathroom? Didn't Slade think of that before making you put on that suit?"

Terra shrugged, "Guess not..."

"Freak..." Beast boy mumbled.

"Well, not to worry, I have the latest CPU tech. All the way from Hong Kong!" Cyborg beamed.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets' go! Cuz this thing's giving me a rash..."

Everyone nodded uneasily.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT+

They've been walking for a while now. Going through halls, halls and more halls, it was exhausting, especially for Terra.

"How much further?" Terra whined.

"Just a little bit longer..." Raven replied.

"You said that five minutes ago!" Terra complained.

"Well, suck it up," Raven said coldly.

"It's easy for you to say! You can fly!" Terra glared.

"Dudes, calm down! Terra, after these fight of stairs we'll be at Cy's Tech Room and then we'll take off that suit," said Beast boy.

"Kay..." Terra pouted.

The Titans finally made it to the fight of stairs going up the Tech Room. Raven was the first to climb the first steps with Beast boy shortly after. As All the Titans were climbing up the steps, Raven made a mistake. Raven put her right foot too close to a step's edge and with a gasp, fell backward. THUD, THUD, THUD! Raven fell on her back and slid down three steps.

"RAVEN!" Beast boy rushed to her side. Raven groaned as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Raven, are you ok?" Beast boy asked.

Raven made an annoyed face.

"Heh, heh, sorry standard question..." Beast boy help Raven up to her feet. "Can you stand up by yourself ok?"

"Beast boy, you worry too m-" Raven's legs couldn't withstand her weight any longer and she fell in Beast boy's arms.

"See, you can't stay standing up by yourself, let alone walk." Beast boy wrapped Raven's right arm around his neck and put his left arm around her waist. Soon after they continued walking up the stairs.

"Guess they don't need OUR help..." Cyborg commented.

Starfire and Robin nodded. Terra, however, wondered about the "moment" Beast boy and Raven have just now.

"They seem... closer since that last time I can here..." Terra said out loud.

"Oh, yes! They have been so adorable together, have they not?" Starfire clasped her hands.

"To...gether...?" Terra choked.

"Yeah, ever since Raven's incident, Bb's been helping her with all sorts of things. That includes making her tea and keeping her company."

"Raven's incident? What happened?" Terra asked.

"Well, Raven did not wish too live anymore one day and I believe she was... 'fed up with the world?' " Starfire looked over to Robin and he nodded in approval

"So she tried to commit suicide but Beast boy stopped her before she completely killed herself. He's never left her from his sight ever since."

Terra gasped, "Not even if...-"

"What? No, no, Beast boy left her alone for some privet time, he's not perverted!" Cyborg told Terra.

Terra sighed in relief.

"Well, anyway... I wanted to talk to Raven about this attempt of suicide but Beast boy won't let me. He said it would make her fell worse and guilty, we didn't want that." Robin started.

"He has also said to 'not show pity' towards friend Raven, for she might do the... 'freaking out,' as Beast boy says." Starfire added.

"So we just tried to act normally around her. So far Raven's calming down and acting like her semi normal self." Cyborg ended.

"Oh..." Terra replied.

Starfire reached in her skirt pocket and took out the picture that Cyborg took when Beast boy and Raven were sleeping together.

"Look, Cyborg has "photogra-f-ed" this yesterday, don't they look adorable?" Starfire showed the picture to Terra.

Terra took the picture from Starfire's hands. She looked at it with anger and jealousy.

"Yes, they do..." Terra angrily forced out.

**UH OH... Terra just wants to break Raven in half! But i won't let her... or will I? gets hit by a shoe ALRIGHT! I was joking anyway! I would never do that to Raven nor let Terra win at anything!**

**Next chappie "It's On!" Terra tries to take bb away from Raven. What terror will bestow Friend Raven? Find out next time!**

**Later  
>D**


	9. It's On!

**HI! Heh, sorry for the wait... No words are to describe my sorry-ness to you! **

**First let me get myself clear. (Ahem) When I meant by CPU technology was COMPUTER technology. I always use CPU as computer on my IM, so sorry for some confusion with some people.**

**And as for that song that Raven sang to Beast boy in the Being Sick chap., it was a song I heard while watching a movie. The movie is called Blue Sub. 6. So, no, I did not make that song up. You are free to use the song at any time! NO PERMISSION NEEDED!**

**So lets get this chap going! After this:**

**Disclaimer: I _DO NOT_ Own the Teen Titans! Esos estupidos babosos no me deján a ser nada! NADA! POR QUE! That's it... I am going to force them to let me do something... yeah.**

**Chapter Seven: It's On!**

"I see Slade wasn't such an idiot as we thought!" Cyborg commented while scanning Terra's suit.

"What? What did you find?" Robin asked.

"Well, while scanning around Terra's suit-" Cyborg started.

"YOU HAVE BETTER NOT HAVE SEEN ANYTHING!" Terra spat as she covered herself up.

Cyborg sweat-dropped.

"Anyways... as I was saying... I found that there was a tiny hidden microchip, as big as a fingernail, on the chest plate of Terra's suit that controls the whole suit."

"Uh... yeah! We knew that all ready!" Beast boy stated the obvious.

"Let me finish... Now, if we somehow disable the chip, the suit will unhook from Terra's nervous system and thus the armor will be removed." Cyborg finished with a 'Ta-DA!' look.

Terra blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "Heh, heh, yeah... about that... UM, I am not wearing anything underneath my suit thingy..."

"...Disturbing..." Raven simply said. "You aren't even wearing underwear?"

Terra turned red, but this time from anger, "I'M WEARING UNDERWEAR!... just not a-"

"Bra?" Raven finished. "I didn't even know you needed one, since you don't even have any chest." Raven pointed at Terra's flat, flat, flat chest.

Starfire, surprisingly, giggle a bit.

Terra really had it now, "WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT, RAVEN? I THINK YOU ARE JUST A STUPID FUCKING POSER GOTH GEEK! YOU ARE JUST A WORTHLESS HALF DEMON WHO ONLY FEELS BETTER ABOUT HERSELF BY MAKING OTHERS FEEL BAD!-"

The whites of Raven's eyes turned tint red and a low growl came from Raven's throat. Fangs appeared in Raven's mouth. Beast boy and Starfire noticed and knew this was going to be serious. DEAD serious.

"Terra you went too far!" Beast boy said deafening Raven.

"Yes, you must stop! Friends should not fight!" Starfire added.

"...who said she was my friend? She more like b-..." Raven spoke in a demon like voice so low that not even Beast boy heard the whole thing. Beast boy ignored it.

"Rrr... why'd you always have to deafen her...?" Terra said. "Feh, just forget it..." Terra was walking away when Cyborg's voice stopped her.

"Uh, Terra? The suit?" Cyborg mentioned.

"Later," Terra walked on. _Maybe I'll keep it..._

Raven's eyes turned back to normal and her teeth shorten. A _tiny_ piece of Raven's chakra cracked. No one notice, not even Raven...

**

* * *

****Raven's mind**

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh..." Someone chuckled, "Today might be the day..." The mysterious emotion walked toward Denial. "I was able to control Raven for a split second. It wasn't much, but I have never done that before. I couldn't of done it if I didn't have some help from a _sister_." The emotion looked at denial.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..." Denial mumbled in a fetal position, rocking herself back and forth.

"Oh, it IS happening. And with you denying your, or should I say, RAVEN's love to Beast boy, it will only be that much closer..." The emotion said in a bone chilling voice.

"I DON'T love him! I DON'T! How can I? I DON'T LOVE BEAST BOY, DAMN IT!" Denial yelled holding her head.

"You just keep telling yourself that..." The emotion chuckled and patted Denial's head. The emotion walked away.

Denial glared. "Oh, she did NOT just touch me..."

**

* * *

****In the halls of the 'T' Tower**

Terra walked silently but angrily through the many halls and doors. Her eyes searched and darted back and forth, remembering. In a distance, Terra saw something shiny on a door. As she focused at it, almost straining, she noticed that it was familiar to her. She read the golden letters neatly placed on the door. 'TERRA.' Relieved that she finally found her room, she punched in a number on the lock.

9112257252. Denied.

Terra tried the number differently.

1925127225. Denied.

Terra let out a frustrated groan as she tried to remember the code. Then it hit her.

9121527522. Approved.

The door slid open revealing a cobwebbed, dusty room. Besides that her room looked the same.

The numbers. The combination. Yes, now she remembered. If you decoded the numbers it would spell 'ILOVEBB.' Terra wondered why no one figured it out besides Raven.

Raven.

That little bitch. She was the one always in her way. She was the one who never her do anything. SHE was the one who never leaves her alone. She was the one who Terra never trusted. Terra never will. Because of Raven, Terra never got the hang with Beast boy comfortably. Come to think of it, Raven was more annoying when Terra was around Beast boy.

The picture.

Terra dung into her pocket and grasped the picture she took from Cyborg. The picture of Beast boy sleeping on Raven's lap and Raven holding his hand. Terra crushed the picture as she remembered when she arrived on the 'T' tower.

"**_Terra?" Raven asked._**

"**_The one and only," Terra jumped off the rock she was on and landed on the roof._**

"**_TERRA!" Beast boy yelled as he hugged Terra._**

"**_Glad to see you too, BB," Terra hugged him back. Beast boy was the first to let go._**

"**_DUDE, RAVEN, TERRA'S BACK! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?"_**

"**_Whoop dee doo..." Rave twirled around her finger._**

"**_Common Raven, you know ya missed me," Terra smirked._**

"**_Yeah I guess you're right..." Raven lied and did a fake smile._**

"**_Dude, I can't wait to tell the others!" Beast boy dashed to the door leading down the roof._**

"**_I guess HE'S feeling better..." Raven told herself._**

**_Terra heard, "What, was he sick?" She said worried._**

"**_Yeah, but I gave him some tea, works every time..." Raven said, not really wanting to talk to Terra._**

"**_Ok then," Terra started, "Hey, what were you and BB doing?"_**

**_Raven blushed, "Nothing, we didn't do anything," Raven tried to keep her voice monotone._**

"**_Ok, whatever," Terra said, not buying what Raven told her._**

"**_Well, anyway lets go meet the others," Raven told Terra._**

_**Terra just nodded.**_

It all makes sense now. Raven like, likes Beast boy.

'_Oh no. Raven isn't gonna walk on my territory like that. Not now, not EVER. I'll make sure of that.' _Terra's hands glowed a bright yellow out line. _'If SHE wants Beast boy, she has to go through ME! Raven powers work with emotion so I'm gonna have to make Raven jealous. REALLY jealous. Then I'll make my move.'_

Terra walked up to her bed and looked underneath HOPING that her lap top was still there. To Terra's relief, it was. She turned her lap top on and started looking for the file that contained everyone's fighting information she got for Slade when she was his apprentice. It included Raven's secretes as well.

"Raven, you're going down." Terra put her mouse pointer on Raven's file and double clicked on it, reveling her info. "Cuz it's on!"

* * *

"Ah-ah-ah-AH-CHOO!" Raven sneezed and sniffed afterwards. "Ugh, I think I am getting sick... and my ears are ringing like crazy,"

"Either you really are getting sick or someone's talking about you," Beast boy added.

"I'm not superstitious," Raven mumbled as she ignored Beast boy's comment.

If only Raven believed him.

**End of Chapter**

**Sorries for that superduper short chapter after such a long wait! It's just High school is bringing me down! And presentations are coming up! GRRRARR! I HATE PRESENTATIONS! I LOATHE PRESENTATIONS! I rather do a big test or kiss a monkey's butt. **

**Sorries again. You have no idea how sorry I am! Words cannot express my sorryness! REVIEW! And if you give me ideas, I just might add it to this story, with credit of course!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**

**-Coolcatjas out! **


End file.
